TOUCH
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Edward Cullen é um cantor em ascensão. Famoso pelas redes sociais e com uma fã base um tanto possessiva... Em sua primeira turnê, precisa de uma equipe de dança, contratando a inexperiente Bella Swan para comandar o ballet. Os dois imediatamente se conectam, mas como será um relacionamento em uma turnê com coisas loucas acontecendo a todo instante?
1. Chapter 1

O despertador tocou antes que tivesse preparado para levantar. Levantei da minha cama no hotel, muito cansado e fiquei olhando para o nada, tentando acordar e conectar meus pensamentos ao mundo real. A bagunça estava espalhada por todo lado, a festa de ontem a noite durou mais tempo que deveria. Me estiquei e entrei no chuveiro. Eu sabia que Emmett viria bater na minha porta a qualquer momento. O show ontem foi bom, muito bom, mas eu estava cansado de estar na estrada por tanto tempo e preciso de uma pausa, ver minha filha, comer a comida da minha mãe e dormir por uma semana. Amo o que faço, mas é exaustivo correr o tempo todo, fugir das minhas fãs mais intensas e tentar ser o mais discreto possível para não atrair paparazzis por onde passo. Troquei de roupa e ouvi meu irmão entrar, provavelmente com a equipe de limpeza devido suas ordens para pegar os copos e coisas espalhadas. Achei umas calcinhas no corredor e chutei longe.

Essas garotas malucas fazem de tudo pra ter minha atenção. Apesar de não ter nada contra sexo casual, certamente não sou porco. Tenho cuidado com minhas escolhas, nunca se sabe qual a louca que está me fotografando e enviando para revistas. Além do mais, eu tenho uma filha de dez anos de idade, com acesso a internet e que fuxica exatamente tudo que sai com meu nome. Eu tento fazer com que minha mãe controle mais Alice na internet, mas, ela é determinada e efusiva como sua mãe foi. Simplesmente era impossível de deter. Sorri com melancolia ao lembrar de Maria, minha primeira namorada, que fiz a gentileza de engravidar aos dezesseis anos de idade.

Ela era imigrante e ilegal. Devido ao bebê, meus pais entraram com uma ação, custeando a cidadania dela, porém, nós acabamos terminando, não havia amor, fodemos com tudo e tentamos ser amigos, o que concordamos que deu muito mais certo que namorar. Meses após o nascimento de Alice, Maria foi atropelada por um bêbado quando voltava da escola. Sua melhor amiga, Nettie, morreu na hora. Ela lutou pela sua vida por dias antes de falecer. Segurei sua mão por horas, sem acreditar que havia perdido a mãe da minha filha. Foi uma dor passar por aquilo e aprender a cuidar da minha garota. Penso em Maria com carinho a cada dia. É por amor a música e a Alice que faço isso, pelo dinheiro também, não serei hipócrita. Pude dar muitos confortos aos meus pais, que batalharam muito para me dar uma educação decente junto com meu irmão gêmeo, Emmett.

\- Ei cara. Acabou de quebrar mais um recorde, o seu próprio. A música mais vendida em vinte cinco países. - Emmett entrou no meu quarto sorridente.

\- É a era digital. Cadê Rose?

\- Está preparando seu café-da-manhã e falando com o pessoal do estúdio. - disse e me deu um olhar. - Não está feliz?

\- Claro que sim, faz tudo valer a pena. - sorri e peguei meu celular vibrando. - Oi baixinha.

\- Oi papai! Bom dia! - Alice gritou animada como sempre. - Hoje teremos aula de campo e o vovô vai me levar. Você vem para casa?

\- Sim. Seu Tio Emm deixou tudo organizado para o voo daqui a pouco. Vou chegar direto para umas reuniões e estarei em casa no jantar.

\- Vou fazer lasanha! Tenho que ir. Te amo!

Isso sim valia a pena. Desci atrás do meu irmão. Emmett e eu somos gêmeos, idênticos, mas temos algumas diferenças. Temos a mesma altura, vestimos o mesmo número, os mesmos olhos e sorrisos, mas de alguma forma, somos diferentes. Obviamente, sempre fazemos tudo igual, quando mais novos, era mais fácil trocar de lugar e enganar as pessoas, principalmente na escola. Não conseguimos enganar quem nos conhece, como meus pais, Alice e Rosalie, esposa do meu irmão e nossa amiga e vizinha de infância. Quando a fama bateu a minha porta, eles estavam desempregados e passando por uma fase difícil, acreditaram em mim e mergulharam de cabeça na minha aventura, que deu muito certo.

Desci com Emmett e procuramos sua esposa pelos corredores. Rose estava com o café-da-manhã em uma área reservada do hotel.

\- A nova integrante da equipe vai estar conosco em alguns minutos. - Rose anunciou. - Decidi que, como haverá uma vaga no avião, é mais fácil todos chegarmos juntos para reunião. Depois irei ajudá-la a encontrar um hotel.

\- Hotel? - tentei voltar na conversa de quando Rosalie disse que havia encontrado a única dançarina que nos acompanharia em turnê. Normalmente os meus show não envolvem nenhum tipo de dança, mas, esse novo CD tem novos tipos de música e foram contratados cinco dançarinos, porém, ainda era preciso de uma garota para o número principal, a música chefe do disco.

\- Eu te disse que ela não era de Los Angeles. - rebateu e começou a comer. - Droga, Edward. Ela já está contratada.

\- Relaxa, mulher. Confio no seu julgamento. Só fiquei meio perdido, só isso. - disse encolhendo os ombros.

\- Ela acabou de fazer vinte e um. Foi muito engraçado, seu pai a levou no dia do teste e da entrevista, estudou ballett a vida toda, é toda menininha, mas é linda também. Ela disse que foi criada pelo seu pai, sempre viveu com ele, participou de grandes espetáculos de dança naquela região e ela é o que eu esperava, fisicamente. - disse animada e sorriu. - O pai dela me fez prometer que cuidaria da sua filha, porque ela nunca morou em cidade grande. O homem conseguiu assustar Emmett.

\- Ele era o tipo de policial durão. - Emmett riu com a lembrança. - Ainda acho que ela não deveria ficar em um hotel.

\- Ela é caipira? - perguntei enchendo meu pãozinho de ricota.

\- Quando você vê-la, vai ver que é um doce. As coisas em Los Angeles são meio agressivas.

\- Então o que ela está fazendo em Vegas?

\- Veio se apresentar em seu último espetáculo pela academia de dança. Fui vê-la ontem a noite e jantamos juntas enquanto vocês estavam no show... Mas é sair que vocês aprontam. - disse dando um olhar irritado para seu marido, que organizou a festa.

\- Primeiro lugar em vinte cinco países. Música mais tocada nas rádios. Milhões de discos vendidos. - Emmett cantou e eu ri.

\- E encher o apartamento de piranha era a comemoração? - rebateu ficando vermelha.

\- Edward precisa transar. - Emmett disse e ouvimos alguém limpar a garganta timidamente atrás de mim. - Bella! Deixe-me te ajudar com essas malas! - de boca cheia, virei e olhei para a garota parada na porta. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos, estava parada parecendo um pouco acanhada ou observando o lugar, memorizando o ambiente e abriu um sorriso para Emmett, que puxou suas malas e também deu abraço em Rosalie. O sorriso dela era de tirar o fôlego...

\- Bella, esse é Edward. - Rose apresentou com naturalidade.

\- Muito obrigada pela oportunidade. - disse apertando minha mão e olhando para meu rosto com toda sua atenção. Ela era a criatura mais linda na terra, sua beleza não tinha nada "extraordinária". Mas havia algo angelical no seu rosto e seus olhos eram como fogo, me deixou inquieto e desejoso.

\- Espero que façamos um excelente trabalho juntos. - disse e indiquei um lugar a mesa. - Nós vamos comer e sair.

\- Obrigada. - sorriu e sentou do lado de Rosalie. - Desculpe vir com tantas coisas. Trouxe uma mala com tudo que poderia ser necessário e as roupas irei comprando com o tempo mesmo. Tínhamos que deixar o hotel e não deu para esperar mais. - explicou e o garçom lhe serviu um copo de suco.

\- Coma a vontade. Esses meninos comerão tudo se você não for esperta.

\- É incrível como eles são iguais e diferentes ao mesmo tempo. - disse admirada, olhando entre Emmett e eu. Parei de mastigar.

\- Quais diferenças? - Emmett e eu perguntamos juntos. Normalmente as pessoas demoram um pouco a nos diferenciar. Ainda tem gente na equipe que fica bem confuso. – Não precisa ficar tímida comigo, todos nós somos como uma grande família intrometida, tirando a parte que realmente somos uma família em nossa maior parte. – disse e bebi um pouco do meu suco.

\- Ah, eu não quis parecer rude, mas, eu já dei aula para duas gêmeas e aprendi a observar as diferenças. Eu não sei explicar exatamente quais sem ficar encarando, mas simplesmente sei quem é quem.

\- Eu também sei. Cresci com eles. Você pode diferencia-los no cheiro.

\- Eu não vou ficar no pescoço de ninguém, Rose. Credo. – Bella riu e achei o seu sotaque extremamente fofo. Alice vai apertá-la até quebrar seus ossos. – Estou satisfeita, obrigada. – disse ao garçom que veio colocar mais coisas em seu prato.

\- Acho que já estamos muito em cima da hora de sair. – Emmett olhou no seu relógio.

\- Tá uma loucura lá fora, um monte de gente e fotógrafos. – Bella comentou e virei para porta, xingando.

\- O quê? – Rosalie ergueu a cabeça e quase engasgou com seu pão. – Como assim?

Rose saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo e voltou com Félix, que parecia bem estressado. Alguém vazou a minha localização, obviamente uma das muitas pessoas que apareceram para festinha idiota que meu irmão organizou de última hora. Revirei os olhos para briga que Rosalie começou com ele. Bella, obviamente não acostumada, abaixou o olhar e ficou encarando suas mãos, provavelmente fingindo que não estava ali. Eu estava mais que acostumado, simplesmente continuei comendo. Depois de satisfeito, levantei e fiz sinal para ela me seguir. Minhas malas estavam reunidas no fim do corredor com um dos assistentes da equipe, seu nome era Eric, ele era um garoto excessivamente animado que fazia qualquer coisa que minha cunhada mandasse e morria de medo do meu irmão. Ele estava ajudando o motorista contratado a guardar as malas nos dois carros.

\- Eles dois brigam sempre, acostume-se. – disse e ela mordeu o lábio, assentindo. Abri a porta do carro. – Pode entrar. – sinalizei.

\- Eric, você vem conosco. – Rosalie entrou no carro de trás e Emmett simplesmente revirou os olhos, entrando logo em seguida. Eric entrou no banco da frente do carro deles e Félix entrou no nosso, dizendo para o motorista não atropelar ninguém, mas para não deixar o carro parado ou eles nunca nos deixaria sair do lugar. Quando os portões da garagem abriram, os seguranças do hotel tentaram conter as meninas gritando e os fotógrafos jogando uma quantidade insana de flashes nos vidros.

\- Melhor abaixar seu rosto. – disse e esperamos o carro conseguir sair de dentro do prédio. Era simplesmente enlouquecedor quando elas me encontravam. – Vou matar meu irmão, porra. Que pesadelo. – murmurei e ela soltou uma risada.

\- Acho que a Rosalie já está fazendo isso. – disse baixinho e ri também.

Quando o carro ganhou velocidade na rua, todo mundo suspirou aliviado. E não demoramos muito para chegar a um aeroporto privado um pouco afastado da cidade, mas necessário quando o aeroporto de Las Vegas era uma loucura. Ajudei a descarregar as malas e as meninas entraram no avião. O pequeno avião tinha oito lugares e nos espalhamos ao redor disso. Eu vi que Bella tirou seu iPod da bolsa e reconheci as batidas, fechando os olhos e parecendo se entregar a letra. Sei que ela irá criar a coreografia, achamos desnecessário contratar um coreógrafo depois que Rosalie analisou o currículo dela. Eu queria algo sentimental, cheio de vida e que fosse romântico. Essa música escrevi baseada em uma das histórias mais marcantes do meu pai e adaptei para o tempo atual. A história de amor dele é linda e cheia de superação, não é a primeira música que escrevo sobre isso, mas acho que essa é especial de alguma forma.

A viagem até Los Angeles não era muito longa. Rosalie pediu que as malas fossem enviadas para casa dos meus pais, onde Alice está no momento. Quando estou em casa, tento manter uma rotina com minha filha. Ela vai viajar comigo na primeira parte da turnê mundial, é uma rotina cansativa, mas eu não quero ficar tanto tempo sem vê-la principalmente que estará de férias. Quando suas aulas retornarem, teremos uma pausa de duas semanas para descanso e preparar a próxima parte da turnê, que fará uma passada em vários estados no Brasil, depois Argentina e por fim o Chile. Será muito tempo fora de casa e eu não quero que minha filha se torne filha dos meus pais. É muito complicado gerenciar isso tudo. Era preciso, no entanto e sei que vou fazer meu melhor.

Chegamos ao prédio da nossa sede, meu agente estava lá, Aro Volturi, a pessoa que me descobriu na internet e enviou meus vídeos para vários lugares. Minha mãe e sua esposa se tornaram amigas. Também estava Victória, assessora de imprensa. Rosalie era minha empresária, também meu cão de guarda. Emmett era... Emmett. Ele comandava as coisas. Eric era o assistente. E também havia o produtor e diretor do próximo clipe, esse que Bella dançará e a música chefe de toda turnê. Cada palco será adaptado para essa apresentação e sei que meu público vai ficar enlouquecido. Sentamos ao redor da mesa de reuniões e muito começou a ser falado, números, salários, ingressos, logísticas de palco e vários tópicos foram atravessados enquanto ouvia o que estava sendo dito, também observei Bella conversar com o diretor e o produtor do clipe, eles pareciam chegar a algum acordo, porque sorriam e balançavam a cabeça.

\- E então, o que tem para nos oferecer? – Rose perguntou curiosa e animada. Ela adora produções dos clipes.

\- Estive conversando com ela e sua ideia de dança é simplesmente maravilhosa, ainda não vi exatamente, mas entendi. Já idealizei o cenário, meu assistente está procurando imagens para exemplificar. A única coisa que gostaria de mudar, que ao invés de ser outro dançarino da equipe, ser o próprio Edward a dançar a música com ela. – o diretor disse todo animado. Já trabalhei com Laurent antes, ele é realmente bom.

\- Ele? Edward só dançou no meu casamento, o máximo que ele faz é aquilo que vocês veem no show. – Rose rebateu e eu ri, não negando.

\- É uma dança romântica, mas exigiria esforço. Ele teria que me erguer algumas vezes e eu acho que a dança em si, ele é capaz de pegar se ensaiarmos muito. – Bella encolheu os ombros. Não estava muito seguro que ela confiava em mim para tal função, como se fosse um desafio, não sei. Só de pensar que poderia me desafiar a algo novo, talvez encarasse a proposta. Cocei minha cabeça pensativo.

\- Seria legal. Os clipes que ele aparece são muito mais visualizados e disparam nas plataformas streaming. – Eric disse pensativamente.

\- Isso é verdade. Acha que consegue, Edward? – Emmett estava me provocando. Desde pequeno disputamos tudo, sobre qualquer coisa.

\- Claro que sim. Levantar ela? Claro. Dançar também. – disse decidido.

\- Não é tão simples, obviamente você tem músculos trabalhados, deve ser de academia, mas é diferente na dança. Quer fazer um teste? – perguntou e eu percebi que não estava mais tão tímida assim, afinal, era seu trabalho agora.

\- Que tipo de teste? – eu não estava preparado psicologicamente para dançar ali na frente de todo mundo.

\- Eu vou pular em você e vamos ver se consegue me erguer só me segurando pela cintura. – disse e fiquei de pé. Ela me deu um olhar de como não acreditasse que comprei seu teste. Saiu da sua cadeira e tirou seu tênis. Ela usava uma calça preta justinha, tipo de academia e um camisetão bem largo. – Ok. Mantenha seu equilíbrio e firme seu peso ou nós dois vamos cair e não vai ser legal.

Fiz exatamente que pediu e ela se preparou, vindo na minha direção e pulou. Segurei sua cintura e senti suas pernas ao redor da minha, mas ela era tão habilidosa que desceu como uma pluma e sem que eu tivesse controle disso.

\- Vai dar certo. – me deu um sorriso brilhante.

\- Temos uma semana para Edward pegar a coreografia. – o produtor disse e nós mergulhamos na logística, eles já tinham um espaço em mente, ligamos e conseguimos agendar para o próximo domingo um dia inteiro de gravação e os custos. Também selecionamos o tipo de equipe, Emmett ficou reclamando de estourar o orçamento prestes a lançarmos oficialmente o CD e a turnê mundial que seria uma mistura do meu terceiro CD que não fiz turnê fora do país e desse, que ganhou um orçamento muito maior da produtora e da gravadora. Minhas vendas estão estourando para todo lado.

\- Acho que resolvemos a questão de onde ela vai ficar. – disse pensando na logística de tempo de toda semana. - Tenho uma sala na minha casa, minha academia, dá para fazer um local de ensaio. Tenho pouco tempo com a minha filha, vou tentar conciliar as duas coisas.

\- Na sua casa? – ela parecia bem preocupada com isso.

\- Não se preocupe, a casa dele é bem cheia, ficamos lá a maior parte do tempo... Nós três, principalmente. Os demais trabalham aqui na sede. – Rosalie disse em menção dela, Emmett e Eric. – Além do mais, a filha de Edward também mora lá, minha sogra está sempre indo e vindo. A casa é bem localizada, tem seguranças e pelo menos você economizará o dinheiro de aluguel que vai ser bem desnecessário se iremos sair em algumas semanas em turnê.

\- Ah sim, sendo assim, ótimo. Obrigada. – Bella me deu um sorriso e eu percebi que ela era o tipo de garota que é difícil encontrar no meu meio, existem muitas por aí, mas como ela, raramente passam pelo meu caminho sem ser por um motivo profissional. As garotas estão sempre me tratando como se eu fosse mais do que realmente sou ou apenas deslumbradas com o que elas acham que sou e se oferecem em troca de coisas que mulher nenhuma deveria se rebaixar por tão pouco.

Terminamos todos os tópicos da reunião e seguimos para casa dos meus pais, no carro de Emmett. Os demais foram para suas casas, reconectar com suas famílias e renovar energias. Seria uma semana intensa. Apesar de ter programado bastante horário de danças, não acho que terei muito esforço físico, estou acostumado a malhar pesado desde novo, competindo com meu irmão quem crescia mais e tinha mais músculos. A casa dos meus pais não era mais a mesma que crescemos, logo que minha vida mudou financeiramente, comprei uma nova casa para eles, moramos todos juntos por um tempo, ainda precisava muito da ajuda deles com Alice e depois, senti a necessidade de ter a minha própria casa. Eu queria morar em um apartamento, mas Alice reclamou muito que queria ter a casa dos seus sonhos e eu sou um pai sem pulso firme que estraga qualquer filha com beicinho. Comprei a porcaria de uma casa imensa, que nunca fica vazia e eu nem posso sonhar em ter privacidade em nenhum lugar além do meu quarto.

\- Não fique tímida, prometi ao seu pai que cuidaria de você. – Rosalie empurrou Bella para fora do carro. – Minha sogra é gente boa, basta não ser sua nora e ela te tratará muito bem. – disse e eu ri. Minha mãe e Rose tem um relacionamento pra lá de complicado.

\- PAI! – Alice abriu a porta e se jogou em mim. Ri e segurei minha garota mais linda do mundo nos braços e beijei seu rosto. – Adivinha só? Fiz a lasanha com a vovó e sua sobremesa favorita. Também já arrumei minhas coisas para irmos para casa após o jantar. Ah, senti tanto sua falta.

\- Eu também, minha tampinha. – murmurei no seu cabelo. Bella estava parada, me dando um olhar melancólico. – Deixe-me te apresentar a Bella. – virei Alice e rezei que controlasse sua boca. – Ela é de uma cidade pequena em Whashigton, é bailarina formada e trabalhará comigo durante a turnê mundial, dançando na música do vovô e da vovó. Ela também será nossa hóspede, porque prometemos ao pai dela que cuidaríamos dela.

\- Ah, legal. Me ensina a dançar? Você só dança ballett ou também dança outras coisas? Quero muito dançar que nem a Rihanna, Beyoncé e rebolar como a Nick Minaj. – Alice deu o braço a Bella e as duas entraram conversando enquanto meu cérebro estava fritando com o que minha princesa realmente queria dançar. O que aconteceu com o lago dos cisnes e musicais inocentes, meu Deus? Entrei em casa e vi que minha mãe estava cumprimentando a nova adição da equipe, apresentou meu pai e os dois vieram me abraçar.

\- Senti muito a sua falta, querido. Meus dois meninos na estrada o tempo todo, fico com o coração partido. – disse me dando um beijo e deu outro em Emmett. Ela piscou brincalhona para nós dois e virou para Rosalie fazendo uma expressão entediada. – Oi.

\- Awn, Esme. Eu sei que você sentiu minha falta também. – as duas se abraçaram apertado.

\- Sei que estão famintos, vamos jantar.

Antes que pudéssemos avançar pelo corredor, meu pai parou na nossa frente. Ele tinha uma revista na mão e bateu em nossas nucas com ela antes de mostrar a capa. Garotas seminuas dançando no meu quarto do hotel, felizmente nenhum de nós estava na foto, é por isso que a imprensa não fez um alarde. Sempre há festas após os shows, nem sempre apareço nelas, às vezes vou jantar, outras vou andar de skate e outras vou dormir em outro lugar enquanto o povo bebe às custas de algum idiota que gosta de se promover por minha causa.

\- Foi culpa dele. – apontei para Emmett e peguei um lugar à mesa. – Filha, você não vai sentar comigo?

Alice apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a encher Bella de perguntas sobre dança e sua pequena cidade, ouvi a quantidade de habitantes e entendi porque ela estava tão receosa em ficar em minha casa, cheguei a considerar em voltar atrás, mas não queria que pensasse que estava cheio de más intenções e muito menos carregar a culpa se algo acontecer com ela. Como vai ser enquanto estivermos viajando o mundo?

Minha mãe colocou a lasanha borbulhante no centro da mesa, duas grandes travessas e outras duas com salada. Meu pai serviu vinho e refrigerante para quem quis, também tinha uma garrafa de suco. Nós contamos um pouco da viagem e Alice meio que monopolizou o assunto como... Sempre. Ela falou de sua aula de campo hoje e do seu teste para o time de futebol da escola. Ela era bem esportista. Enquanto meu irmão era do futebol, eu era da banda da escola.

\- Então, Bella. Você também tem uma família grande?

\- Mais ou menos. – disse brincando com sua comida. – Meus pais me tiveram bem cedo, minha mãe tinha dezesseis e meu pai dezenove. Eles não ficaram juntos, vivi com a minha mãe alguns anos na Flórida, mas ao cinco anos, fui viver com meu pai, ele tinha condições financeiras melhores para me manter enquanto minha mãe buscava estudar. Ela casou de novo, tem uma família, tenho dois irmãos ainda crianças. Meu pai nunca casou de novo, ele está noivo agora, de uma mulher que é viúva e não tem filhos.

\- Você sempre viveu com seu pai?

\- Sim... Sempre.

\- E sua mãe? – Alice disparou curiosa.

\- Eu a vejo de vez em quando. – explicou suavemente e tenho certeza que todo mundo ficou sem graça, mas ela parecia bem.

\- Também não vejo minha mãe com frequência. – Rosalie ofereceu. – Eu e meu irmão nos viramos bem sem ela. – disse e eu sabia que era difícil para Rose criar seu irmão de doze anos de idade depois que sua mãe desapareceu e seu pai mergulhou no trabalho. Jasper é um bom menino.

\- Esperamos que seja feliz aqui em Los Angeles. – minha mãe abriu um sorriso. – Como está suas expectativas de viajar o mundo em turnê?

\- Estou muito ansiosa, para falar a verdade. Mal vejo a hora de começar os ensaios, todos os preparativos e conhecer o que der de cada lugar que passarmos. – sorriu animada e seu sorriso me fazia sentir ansioso como quando escrevo uma música nova. Não estava sabendo lidar com aquilo. Depois do jantar focado inteiramente na turnê, compartilhamos uma sobremesa, as mulheres foram para cozinha e ouvi Bella insistir em ajudar a lavar a louça. Enquanto elas terminavam, desci as coisas de Alice para o carro e guardei as malas que identifiquei ser da Bella no meu carro, que estava na garagem dos meus pais.

Seguimos para minha casa com Rosalie e Emmett também indo até lá para ajudar a acomodar Bella. Alice e minha cunhada saíram na frente, deixando as coisas pesadas para os homens. Enquanto entrava com as coisas, podia ouvir minha filha dando um tour pelo lugar e Rosalie apresentar o quarto de hospedes azul, cada quarto tinha uma cor, coisa que minha filha e minha mãe escolheram. O quarto, felizmente, era do outro lado da casa, bem longe do meu. Não sei se elas fizeram isso de propósito ou não. Em todo caso, deixei as malas dela lá e apontei para Alice a direção do seu próprio quarto, ela ainda tinha três dias de aula e não importa o tamanho do seu beicinho, ela não iria faltar. Estar em casa era sinônimo de paz e um pouco mais de descanso que quando estou na estrada com shows. Tomei banho e coloquei meu pijama, enquanto ainda precisava verificar minha tagarela filha que gosta de enrolar para dormir.

Bati suavemente na porta do seu quarto, ela tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro, estava de pijama e me deu um sorriso, pulando para sua cama e se cobriu.

\- Ainda grandinha demais para histórias de dormir?

\- Ainda? Acho que vou continuar cada vez mais velha para que meu pai me coloque na cama. – disse rindo e peguei seu telefone, verificando se estava programado corretamente para o horário da escola com tempo o suficiente para se arrumar e tomar café da manhã.

\- Você nunca será velha o suficiente para que te faça dormir, baixinha. – beijei sua testa e acendi a luz do abajur, deixando bem suave. – Eu vou descobrir se você pegar seu telefone e ficar online.

Fechei a porta do seu quarto e olhei para o outro lado do corredor, na outra ponta da sacada. A sala ficava no meio, abaixo de nós e todos os quartos no segundo andar ficavam ao redor desse "grande" buraco. A casa também tinha um cinema - Alice e suas amigas viviam usando. Também tinha uma boate, onde eu também trazia meus amigos e curtia um pouco minhas folgas e minhas raras oportunidades de realmente curtir minha idade. Entre ser pai e ter a responsabilidade de estar sempre criando algo novo para meus discos, preciso curtir meus vinte e seis anos como um cara normal com um pouco mais de dinheiro que normalmente teria.

Desci para pegar um pouco de suco e vi que meu irmão e minha cunhada já haviam ido embora, eles provavelmente voltariam para o café, o motorista levaria minha filha para escola e eu teria um longo dia de ensaio para o videoclipe. Deitar foi como entrar no túnel da escuridão, porque apaguei completamente e acordei completamente assustado quando ouvi meu telefone despertar. Eu não podia enrolar mais, porque Alice é a rainha do botão de soneca. Lavei meu rosto, escovei os dentes e saí do quarto, tirando-a da cama depois de abrir todas as suas cortinas e tentar fazê-la se arrumar a tempo de não perder o primeiro sinal. Sempre que minha filha está comigo, recebo bilhetes da escola que ela está atrasada e isso afeta a sua frequência.

Cheguei na cozinha e encontrei uma mesa de café da manhã pronta e Rosalie sequer estava aqui. Será que foi Bella? É muito estranho estar em casa com alguém que não conheço. É claro que ela foi verificada, se era usuária de drogas, se tinha antecedentes criminais ou coisa do tipo, mas mesmo assim, não a conheço a um todo. Ela parece ser doce, mas que não tolera palhaçadas. Auxiliei Alice com o que faltava e lhe dei dinheiro para comprar seu almoço e algum outro lanche. Assisti-a ir animada, já falando com sua melhor amiga no telefone e subi para trocar de roupa, porque o ensaio começaria em breve. Normalmente malho de manhã, onde estiver. Emmett e eu praticamos exercícios, ajuda a aguentar a rotina exaustiva e me dá um pouco mais de ânimo para aguentar o dia. Procurei Bella pelos cômodos e abri a porta da academia, segurando meu queixo que despencou no chão. Puta merda, ela era muito gostosa. Usando um short preto, com uma meia que ia até seus joelhos e uma sapatilha, estava de top preto também, exibindo seus músculos definidos, mas ela não era do tipo magra, mas volumosa, feminina, atraente.

Segurei no batente da porta ao vê-la se pendurar no meu saco de bater, atravessar as pernas e começar uma sessão de abdominais impressionante e depois pegou a corda e pulou sem parar por vários minutos.

\- Ei, bom dia! Não vai se aquecer? – perguntou me dando um sorriso.

\- Para dançar? – perguntei meio incrédulo e bufei. – Não preciso me aquecer para dançar.

\- Tem certeza disso? – retrucou me dando um olhar debochado e se esticou o suficiente para alongar seu corpo. – Você é desses que acha que dançar é fácil, certo?

\- Não acho que seja fácil, mas também não acho que precise me aquecer. É só uma dança. – dei os ombros e entrei mais na academia. O espaço estava arejado e iluminado, ela deve ter aberto todas as janelas quando entrou aqui. – Estou acostumado com exercícios pesados, acho que posso lidar bem com uma dança.

\- Se você diz... – me deu um sorriso enigmático.

\- Dormiu bem? Já tomou café? Foi você que fez aquelas panquecas maravilhosas?

\- Sim, acordo muito cedo, ainda estou com fuso horário trocado e tenho o costume de cozinhar, é uma terapia, espero que não se importe. – disse e sorri, porque eu não me importava mesmo. – Meu pai sempre foi péssimo com a cozinha, tive que aprender cedo.

\- Acho melhor dar umas aulas para Alice, porque a minha mãe costuma fazer comida para nós dois ou a minha governanta, Carmen, ela costuma viajar conosco e prepara minhas refeições onde estiver, mas, está de férias prolongadas com sua família para poder viajar conosco. – disse e vi que ela estava empurrando os equipamentos para liberar um grande espaço. Ajudei-a tirando tudo do caminho e sala ficou com o centro preparado para o ensaio. – Acho que é isso, onde você me quer?

\- Sabe dançar valsa?

\- Mais ou menos. – fui honesto.

Ela parou na minha frente e me explicou as mãos e os passos. Não foi difícil valsar pelo salão, mesmo sem música. Se era para dançar só aquilo, era fácil pra mim.

\- Ótimo. Agora... Vamos começar a parte um da coreografia. Ontem, antes de dormir, dividi a música em quatro partes e nós vamos trabalhar uma por vez. – disse e olhei para sua bunda enquanto ia até o console do iPod no canto e vi que já tinha conseguido conectar ao sistema de som do ambiente. Que horas essa garota acordou? – Esses primeiros segundos estaremos em cada lado do salão. Consegui a metragem de lá e... O que foi?

\- Como conseguiu a metragem do lugar?

\- Liguei para Laurent, ele me deu o número e o assistente dele conseguiu a metragem de onde vamos gravar, ué. – deu os ombros.

\- Que horas você acordou?

\- Bem cedinho. – me pareceu meio irritada, decidi continuar pressionando seus botões.

\- E saiu acordando o mundo? – retruquei vendo seu olhar faiscar de irritação.

\- Eu te acordei? – ela botou as mãos na cintura e pareceu tão fofa toda irritadinha. – Estamos perdendo tempo. Presta atenção e só faça perguntas se realmente tiver dúvidas. – murmurou e começou a explicar que no segundo vinte e oito da música, aos mãos dela já teriam que tocar meu peito. – No segundo trinta, sua mão tem que descer para minha cintura e um segundo depois, já começa a primeira parte. Como você não tem a mínima experiência com dança, vamos por partes.

Bella veio na minha direção e imitei seus passos. Fiquei impressionado com a sua delicadeza, olhando para a curva dos seus seios e ela segurou meu queixo, erguendo minha cabeça com um sorriso e passamos de um lado ao outro, mas a coisa toda ainda era muito confusa e eu estava me sentindo meio mecânico de estar dançando algo que ainda não tinha compreendido. Ela era paciente e estava animada, ou se divertindo muito as minhas custas. Nós paramos por alguns minutos e ela dançou o primeiro minuto da música sozinha, explicando o que teria que fazer. Senti meus músculos reclamando, mas eu não iria dizer a ela que deveria mesmo ter me aquecido.

\- Edward ainda está muito mecânico e você emocionalmente distante. – Rosalie assustou a nós dois quando desligou a música. – Desculpe, precisava comentar.

\- Ainda não chegamos a essa parte, ele ainda está pegando o primeiro minuto da música. – Bella me defendeu e vi que minha cunhada não esperava que ela respondesse. Rose está acostumado que as pessoas se curvem aos seus comentários. – Na próxima vez, não interrompa a música assim. É difícil voltar. Fazemos pausas a cada meia hora. – explicou bem suave e a música voltou. – Se concentra em mim, tá?

Não seria nenhum sacrifício focar minha atenção naquele rosto bonito.


	2. Chapter 2

Peguei minha garrafa de água e olhei para o homem jogado no meio da sua academia, cansado, apenas porque ensaiamos o dia inteiro e pra mim estava tudo bem. Ele pegou a mecânica da situação, mas não a coreografia, não estava muito a vontade comigo ainda e não sei exatamente como fazer para quebrar esse gelo. Talvez seja apenas a sua concentração do primeiro dia. Eu ri dele suado, muito exausto, gemendo para animação da sua linda filha de dez anos de idade. Realmente não tinha ideia que o famoso e bonito Edward Cullen já era pai aos vinte e seis anos de idade. Na verdade, não podia ser referência da sua vida, porque apesar de ouvir algumas das suas músicas, não posso dizer que sou totalmente por dentro da vida pessoal da maioria dos cantores que passam pela minha playlist, muito pelo contrário. Sou meio desligada sobre a vida dos famosos.

\- Está tudo bem aí?

\- Estou ótimo. – ficou de pé e vi que fez uma careta. – Já encerramos por hoje?

\- Sim. Amanhã você vai para o ensaio geral? – ele é um homem realmente bonito.

\- É o primeiro dia, certo? Normalmente, sim. – disse e estendeu a mão, para me ajudar a ficar de pé. – Preciso comer todo carboidrato disponível nessa casa.

Ao sair da academia, deparei com a casa cheia, realmente eles tinham razão quando disseram que quase toda equipe dele ficava circulando por ali. Edward foi para um lado e subi a escada, para meu quarto. Entrei, tranquei a porta e tirei minha roupa suada, colocando no cesto de roupa suja que já tinha no banheiro e fiz uma anotação mental de perguntar como era o esquema de lavagem de roupa da casa. Tomei banho e me vesti para sair, ia ao mercado comprar coisas para ajudar nas despesas, já que estou recebendo um bônus extra para alimentação e não estarei gastando porque estou na casa com ele – coisa que meu pai não pode sonhar em saber. Preciso crescer e sair debaixo das asas protetoras dele, ele é um amor, mas também extremamente sufocante.

Quando desci, encontrei a casa vazia. Fiquei mais de uma hora no quarto, mas fora Alice jogada no sofá, não havia mais ninguém.

\- Cadê todo mundo? – perguntei da porta da sala.

\- Papai está dolorido. Parece que você arrancou o couro dele no ensaio. – ela sorriu toda maldosa. – Daí ele disse que Tia Rose atrapalhou mais do que ajudou, toda hora interrompendo e ela foi embora irritada. Tio Emm foi ver jogos com os amigos e o Eric foi para casa, porque deu o horário dele.

\- Certo. Eu tenho que ir ao mercado, você pode me dizer algum? – perguntei e peguei meu celular, para procurar no google também.

\- Não que seja da minha conta, mas você quer o que do mercado? Vovó fez compras completas no dia antes do papai voltar, tem de tudo. – disse e se ajoelhou no sofá me olhando. – Papai pediu pizza. Ele também tirou um vinho da adega, porque sempre que está dolorido, ele bebe um pouco para dormir. – ela me deu outro sorriso maldoso, provavelmente curtindo muito a dor do seu pai. – Ele dança legal?

\- Como um robô, talvez. – disse e olhei por cima do meu ombro, quando ouvi que ele desceu as escadas. Edward me deu um olhar engraçado. – Tudo bem aí?

\- Não consigo levantar meus braços. – reclamou se jogando no sofá. – Como foi a escola hoje, baixinha?

\- O mesmo de sempre. – Alice piscou para seu pai e riu.

\- Tá se divertindo as minhas custas, não é garota? – cutucou-a nas laterais e ouvimos o interfone. Ele tirou umas notas do bolso e deu a ela. – Vá pegar a pizza.

\- Eu vou buscar as bebidas. – anunciei saindo da sala. Peguei as duas taças que ele separou e uma lata de suco. Levei para sala junto com a garrafa de algum vinho caro. – Preciso saber como faremos com a despesa enquanto estiver aqui. – disse a Edward. Ele pegou a taça e me deu um olhar estranho. – O que foi?

\- Tenho cara de que preciso que você me ajude com despesas? Poupe seu dinheiro. – me deu uma piscada.

\- Não me sinto confortável vivendo aqui de graça.

\- Não é de graça, você está aqui a trabalho. E pela experiência de hoje, simplesmente percebi que estou te pagando muito pouco. – disse esticando o braço e eu ri, sentando no outro sofá. Alice entrou com a pizza e guardou o troco no bolso do seu short, dando um sorrisinho para seu pai que só revirou os olhos. A relação deles lembrava muito a minha com meu pai exatamente nessa idade. Sorri com melancolia e apreciei o vinho, me relaxando. Comi dois pedaços de pizza e bebi duas taças, me recostando no sofá, prestando atenção no filme, mas logo ficou cada vez mais distante e me entreguei ao sono.

Acordei com algum celular vibrando. Edward estava dormindo no outro sofá e Alice não estava a vista. Levantei e comecei a limpar nossa bagunça, lavei as taças e guardei as sobras da pizza na geladeira. Edward estava completamente apagado, ele sequer se mexeu com meus barulhos. Joguei a colcha do sofá em cima dele e subi, tranquei a porta do meu quarto – não que eu achasse que poderia acontecer algo, mas as palavras do meu pai sobre ser cuidadosa em qualquer situação sempre martela na minha cabeça, me sinto segura na casa, acho que bem mais do que me sentiria se estivesse sozinha em algum apartamento ou hotel. Tem seguranças na portaria da casa e do condomínio. Edward mencionou que fotógrafos simplesmente não respeitam seu quintal e ele teve que colocar muros, câmeras e contratar sua própria equipe. Alice estava tomando banho de piscina um dia quando se deparou com um homem tirando fotos dela. Com esse pensamento, fechei as cortinas do quarto e liguei o ar condicionado, deitando para dormir.

Acordei cinco da manhã, tomei banho e me vesti para o treino com os outros dançarinos. Desci e fiz o café da manhã, repetindo as panquecas que Edward disse que gostou e eu vi que Alice comeu todos os waffles. Enquanto batia a massa, lembrei do ensaio ontem. Edward apareceu na cozinha, também pronto para sair.

\- Te ajudo em alguma coisa? – perguntou sonolento. – Apaguei no sofá. – me deu um sorriso tímido e roubou uma tira de bacon. – Vou acordar Alice ou ela vai direto, só porque não vou estar aqui para deixa-la dormir mais um pouco.

\- É o último dia de aula, coitada.

\- Você vai ver que não dá pra dar confiança para essa garota. – sorri e continuei preparando o café com ele me ajudando e logo depois Alice apareceu pronta, muito sonolenta. Sentamos os três para comer, porém, em menos de dez minutos a casa estava cheia, com Victória falando com Edward, Aro e Rosalie debatendo algo e Emmett sentou para comer conosco junto com Eric. Ainda bem que fiz muita comida.

De repente, todo mundo levantou e era hora de ir. Me perguntei como ele realmente tira folga com todas as pessoas o tempo todo querendo um pedaço da atenção dele ou simplesmente fazendo barulho ao seu redor. Nos dividimos em vários carros, indo para o centro da cidade, onde um estúdio foi separado para o ensaio das outras músicas com os outros dançarinos. Edward não queria que a ideia do clipe vazasse, por isso nossos ensaios eram restritos e na casa dele. Fico feliz pela confiança, mas também assinei um acordo de confidencialidade, acredito que todos na equipe, mas, acho que nem isso é o suficiente para manter certas coisas entre a equipe.

Andei meio perdida pelo lugar, ainda sem conhecer e entramos numa grande sala onde tinha cinco meninos se aquecendo e me perguntei como seria montar a coreografia para todos eles. Limpei minha garganta e me apresentei. Conheci Mike Newton, James Hunt, Riley Biers, Tyler Crowley e Paul Sanders. Eles eram de etnias variadas, o que foi bem legal para equipe e o que mais me deixou desconfortável foi James. Não sei por qual motivo. Ele beijou minha mão e senti um arrepio como se fosse vomitar a qualquer instante. Dei um sorriso aguado, porque sei que ele percebeu minha expressão hesitante com seu toque. E eu não tinha motivos para sentir repulsa, afinal, havia acabado de conhecê-lo.

\- Espero que vocês também estejam abertos a sugerir passos, porque a maioria das músicas irão dançar sozinhos. Ainda não planejei a logística, mas nem sempre estarei no palco com vocês, exceto em três músicas, o que vai depender do tamanho do palco para fazer o número. – disse calmamente e eu sabia que Edward estava me olhando. – Acho importante que Edward pegue a coreografia para poder fazer alguns passos nas partes que sentir-se confortável.

Tirei a minha blusa, começando meu aquecimento e alongamento no canto. James veio falando sobre suas ideias para as músicas e o que eles já ensaiaram juntos, me tocando na desculpa de me ajudar a alongar meus músculos. Para minha sorte, Edward chegou perto e como ele era o chefe e a celebridade, James nos deu licença e pude me alongar sem mais toques. Eu realmente não sei como reagir a isso, não quero ser aquela a gritar um não me toque no primeiro dia de ensaios, no qual na dança poderá haver alguns toques. Tentei não focar nisso quando mostrei parte da coreografia, mas usando Mike, porque ele tinha um jeito mais inocente e foi bem tranquilo, aceitando minhas instruções. Edward ficava o tempo todo pairando, parecendo um pai preocupado. Ele pegou a coreografia das danças mais brutas com os meninos bem mais rápido e com mais gingado que a nossa dança.

Em uma manhã, conseguimos passar e pegar o conceito geral da coreografia das músicas e Edward disse que era exatamente o que ele queria. Ele cantou em muitas partes, para preparar sua voz com o movimento e era tão incrível quanto no cd, a voz dele é simplesmente maravilhosa ao vivo.

\- O nosso primeiro dia de ensaio oficial será na próxima segunda-feira, enquanto isso, preparem o número solo de cada um... Edward terá umas trocas de roupa e a equipe pediu que vocês organizassem um solo entre essas trocas... – disse e peguei os cd's. – Há cinco músicas, escolham e preparem esses quarenta segundos... Faremos a apresentação no próximo ensaio. – disse e finalizei o ensaio.

\- Devíamos ter um grupo no whatsapp para nos falarmos. – James disse quando abaixei para pegar minhas coisas no chão.

\- Eric organizará isso. – Edward respondeu e falou algo bem baixo com seu assistente. – Pronta? – me perguntou secando seu rosto e assenti, acenando para os demais e saí da sala, com ele ao meu encalço. – Se você não quiser dar seu número pessoal, Eric pode arrumar um número de telefone, responder por você nos grupos e ficar comunicando com você. Ele faz isso comigo.

Eu realmente não queria dar meu número pessoal, mas ele não era meu funcionário. Edward estava apenas sendo gentil.

\- Está tudo bem, vou desencorajar essa ideia de grupo. Estaremos na estrada juntos, não precisamos de grupos.

\- Estou faminto. Quer almoçar em algum lugar?

\- Acho que vai ser mais rápido do que fazer a comida, temos que descansar antes de enfrentar o ensaio dessa tarde. Cadê todo mundo? – perguntei ao vê-lo destravar o carro que viemos com Emmett dirigindo.

\- Estão lá em casa, é certo. Preciso de uns minutos sem muito barulho, tudo bem?

\- Claro. Eu não conheço nada aqui, me surpreenda. – sorri colocando meu cinto de segurança e vi que James e Mike estavam parados, conversando e olhando para o carro. – Estou com a vontade horrível de comer frango frito.

\- Conheço um lugar que tem uns apimentados com molho que são maravilhosos. – disse dando partida com o carro. – Esse restaurante é meio escondido. – explicou seguindo pelas ruas da minha nova cidade e que eu ainda não tinha saído para explorar e nem terei tempo nas próximas semanas. Meu celular tocou e era meu pai, enviando suas usuais mensagens. Respondi todas e guardei na minha bolsa, saindo com Edward logo que entrou em um prédio. Entramos em um elevador e seguimos por um corredor que parecia ser comum, mas no fim dele tinha uma pequena lanchonete.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Aqui é um prédio comercial. Trabalhei aqui como entregador de correspondências e sempre almocei nessa lanchonete. – respondeu puxando uma cadeira pra mim e acenou para o garoto atrás do balcão. – Continuo vindo aqui de vez em quando, não tem barulho, as pessoas falam baixo porque há salas comerciais por todo lado e adivinha só? Quem almoça aqui não está nenhum pouco interessado em tirar fotos comigo.

\- Parece ótimo para seus minutinhos de silêncio.

\- Não quero parecer egoísta ou hipócrita. – disse me entregando um cardápio e abri, os preços eram ótimos também. – Amo meu trabalho, sempre fui ligado a música, nunca imaginei que um dia chegaria onde estou, mas, às vezes só é demais. Gostaria de ter só alguns momentos pra mim... Sem estar no processo criativo do próximo cd, ou do próximo clipe, ou da próxima turnê ou no meio de algumas campanhas. – disse com um encolher de ombros.

\- Você deve lutar por esse direito.

\- Eu fujo. – deu os ombros e fizemos nossos pedidos. – Não posso deixar de produzir, minha família depende de mim, minha família e agora tem uma equipe imensa que precisa ter seus salários. E obviamente, minha filha, que merece ter um futuro brilhante. A fama não me enche os olhos, eu queria fazer música e que as pessoas ouvissem a minha mensagem.

\- E isso acontece. Tudo há ônus e bônus. Infelizmente, há partes ruins. Você só deve analisar até que ponto não ter esses momentos de paz e silêncio te afetam. Particularmente, acho que se fosse comigo, pediria que em alguns determinados dias a equipe trabalhe na sede, afinal, ela existe para isso. – disse o rapaz serviu uma porção de frango empanado com molho no meio. – É o seu pedido?

\- Nosso. Os pedidos ainda vão vir, eles sempre trazem uma porção do meu frango apimentado favorito. – disse pegando um, enfiou no molho e me ofereceu. Dei uma mordida. Era maravilhoso. – Bom, certo? Alice odeia. Rosalie também.

\- Gosto de coisas apimentadas, não ardendo muito, mas apimentadas. – disse e peguei mais alguns pedaços de frango. Com a mão. Jacob estaria apavorado se me visse comendo com as mãos e me perguntei porque estava pensando nele. – Também gosto muito de comida mexicana.

\- Devemos ir a um restaurante em breve. – disse e mordeu outro pedaço. – Ou podemos nos afundar nisso quando formos para os shows no México. Nada melhor que a comida original, certo?

\- Mal posso esperar. – sorri meio de boca cheia, mas sem mostrar o conteúdo mastigado, é claro. Edward riu e tirou uma foto. Estufei as bochechas de brincadeira e a foto ficou engraçada. Nossos pedidos chegaram, coxinhas de frango fritas e com molho picante. Também veio duas cestinhas de tortilhas com guacamole e pimenta rosa. Nós também pedimos uma jarra de suco de laranja. Reparei que o telefone dele não parou de tocar, vibrando em cima da mesa, com a tela virada para baixo. – Estão te caçando, não é?

\- Sim. – suspirou e limpamos nossos pratos. – O que foi? – perguntou ao menino que falou mais cedo.

\- Sinto muito, Edward. A menina da cozinha é nova, ela nunca tinha te visto aqui e eu esqueci de pedir que ela não...

\- Droga.

\- Ela tuitou uma foto de vocês e tem alguns paparazzis tentando entrar no prédio. – disse muito envergonhado.

\- Tudo bem, cara. Me dá a conta, nós já terminamos e vamos embora. – disse e era visível seu desânimo. Edward pagou a conta e fomos em direção ao elevador. Ele mostrou no Twitter a série de hashtag e quantas vezes uma simples foto dele me oferecendo um pedaço de frango foi reproduzida em menos de uma hora. Quando as portas do elevador abriram, sai na frente e de repente, fui derrubada no chão e vários flashes me cegaram ao ponto que não conseguia ver nada ao meu redor. – Se afasta, porra. – ouvi Edward gritar e ele me ergueu do chão, cobrindo meu rosto e ao mesmo tempo, sentia que ele dava alguns solavancos e socos. Abrindo a porta do carro, entrei correndo e vi com desespero o quanto os paparazzis não o deixavam passar e também não paravam de me fotografar. Ele entrou no carro e saiu arrancando, fazendo com que eles corressem atrás de nós pela garagem.

\- Meu Deus, sinto muito. Você está machucada?

\- O quê? Não. Estou bem. Não peça desculpas por algo que não é sua culpa. – respondi tentando acalmar as batidas do meu coração. – Você está bem?

\- Estou tentando não ficar furioso, mas que porra. – ele bateu no volante. – Eu só queria uma hora sendo uma pessoa normal, alguém que pode sair para comer com amigos sem acontecer coisas bizarras como essas.

Mordi meu lábio, entendendo sua aflição e segurei sua mão.

\- Diminua a velocidade e vamos para sua casa. Vai ficar tudo bem assim que entrarmos lá. – disse e senti a velocidade mudar. Liguei o rádio do carro e conectei com meu telefone, lançando minha playlist pop-indie, músicas relaxantes e encantadoras. Edward me deu um sorriso e começou a cantar junto com a Colbie Caillat. – Amo essa música.

Menos de vinte minutos, reconheci a rua dele e logo estávamos no portão. Assim que o carro avançou, vi que Emmett e Rosalie saíram da casa. A loira tinha uma expressão furiosa no rosto e o gêmeo de Edward parecia preocupado.

\- O que aconteceu? Você tem noção do quão terrível o soco nesse paparazzi pode prejudicar a turnê? – Rosalie gritou logo que saímos do carro.

\- Nossa! – murmurei involuntariamente.

\- Eles a derrubaram no chão, ela quase foi pisoteada. Ninguém saia da frente, resolvi do meu jeito. – Edward retrucou secamente e passou direto para dentro da casa.

\- O que estavam fazendo lá? – perguntou ainda insistindo e fiquei me perguntando quando ela perguntaria se ele estava bem. Ou se eu estava bem.

\- Comendo, Rosalie. – Emmett abriu a geladeira e tirou gelo, para colocar na mão de Edward, não estava machucada, não visivelmente. Mas eu nunca soquei alguém para saber.

\- Bella, você assinou os documentos, sabe que está ferindo seu contrato ao começar ou tentar um relacionamento com Edward. – Rosalie virou pra mim.

\- Rose! – Emmett disse em tom de alerta.

\- O quê? – gritei indignada. – Nós não fizemos nada além de almoçar. Ele queria uma maldita hora em paz, para comer e ficar sem todos vocês em cima.

\- Você chegou ontem e já virou especialista do que ele precisa? – rebateu e senti vontade de bater nela.

Edward bateu a porta da geladeira com força.

\- Não foi nada legal o que aconteceu. – Edward jogou a bolsa de gelo longe, bateu na pia, quebrou e caiu no chão. – Nós só estávamos almoçando e se estivesse acontecendo algo mais ou não, não é da sua maldita incumbência. – disse e eu abri minha boca para retrucar. – Você está totalmente fora de linha. Já que quer tanto fazer seu trabalho, conserta a porra da minha perfeita imagem. Não é para isso que assinou um contrato também? Que recebe um salário? Quero todo mundo fora da minha casa agora! – gritou e saiu batendo a porta.

Emmett virou e me olhou.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim. Meus planos de dar em cima do meu novo chefe durante o almoço falhou totalmente, mas olha só, consegui publicidade gratuita. – respondi olhando para Rosalie e bati palminhas. – Vou subir, tentar ver se não tenho um hematoma na minha bunda e verificar se me saí bem em todos os ângulos das fotos. E ah, vou preencher o cheque por ter ferido meu contrato, iupi. – sorri para Emmett.

\- Bella... – Rosalie ainda estava vermelha e um pouco desgrenhada.

\- Sim? – abri um sorriso doce e cruzei meus braços.

\- Quando recebi as fotos, acabei explodindo... A turnê mundial é um passo imenso na carreira de Edward. Eu trabalhei muito por isso e fiquei totalmente...

\- Fora de linha e totalmente não profissional. – cortei seu discurso. – Vamos deixar umas coisas bem claras aqui: Entendo e respeito as formalidades desse trabalho, assim como gosto das informalidades. Eu posso ser nova e meu pai pode ter dado aquela sensação de que sou extremamente ingênua e posso até ser, mas, saiba que não vou permitir que grite comigo e faça insinuações sobre meus posicionamentos. Fui clara? Você pode ser superior a mim dentro dessa empresa, mas não é como ser humano e eu exijo respeito e educação em nossas relações de trabalho. – disse olhando-a atentamente.

\- Sim, eu entendi. Sinto muito. Mas não se esqueça que você não pode se relacionar com Edward.

Eu estava a ponto de gritar novamente quando Edward apareceu na cozinha.

\- Você tem a cópia desse contrato? – Edward perguntou calmamente e assenti, estranhando sua calma. – Pode pegar pra mim? Você tem a sua, Rosalie?

\- Por algum motivo ainda está na minha maleta. – ela também murmurou estranhando a voz suave do cara que tinha quase explodido a cozinha.

Saí e subi a escada, buscando minha cópia e quando voltei para sala, vi Rosalie entregando a dela para Edward. Ele esticou a mão para minha copia, separei o meu contrato de trabalho e entreguei só esse acordo que nem sabia se era legal ou não. Edward acendeu a lareira e jogou dentro, nem deu tempo de impedir ou de falar alguma coisa.

\- Estou no ápice do meu estresse. Uma coisa é me atacarem, outra é atacar uma pessoa que não tem nada a ver com isso. Nada justifica a forma que ela foi jogada no chão e não justifica menos ainda, chegar em casa e ouvir você gritando loucamente como se eu tivesse propositalmente desejado criar qualquer tipo de situação para foder com a turnê que a equipe inteira trabalhou para alcançar. – disse enfaticamente e eu quis sair da sala, porque não queria ver Rosalie tomando um esporro, apesar do seu merecimento. – E sabe por que eu queimei a merda desse contrato? Porque a partir de agora, eu vou assumir o controle.

\- Edward, sinto muito, passei da linha. – Rosalie disse e parecia realmente arrependida. – Sei que mais do que ninguém, essa turnê é seu sonho. Sinto muito por tudo que insinuei. – disse e pra mim, já estava bom de tantas desculpas, era pouco depois do almoço e eu estava exausta.

\- Vamos para o escritório conter os danos. – Emmett disse e sua esposa passou por ele, saindo da casa. – Vai ficar bem, irmão?

\- Sim. Preciso de um tempo.

\- Ok. Me liga, se precisar. Você também, Bella.

Virei em direção a Edward e ele estava olhando para porta e depois virou pra mim.

\- Tem certeza que não está machucada? – perguntou e assenti. Observando-o. – Vou tomar banho.

Resolvi que um banho poderia me relaxar, afinal, ainda teríamos o restante da tarde de ensaio. Fiquei no chuveiro mais tempo que o costume, coloquei uma roupa de ginastica limpa e desci com minha sapatilha de meia ponta na mão. Edward não estava dentro da academia, então, me aqueci e coloquei uma música que criei a coreografia para uma audição e não fui no dia, porque passei mal. Eu gostava de Escarlate do Tsar. Concentrada no meu próprio reflexo, dancei a música duas vezes antes de me dar conta que não estava mais sozinha. Edward estava encostado na parede de braços cruzados e Alice estava sentada no chão, com sua mochila da escola do lado, me olhando como se eu fosse um pote de ouro.

Desliguei a música e sorri timidamente para eles.

\- Baixinha, nós vamos ensaiar agora. – Edward disse para Alice, que fez um beicinho. – Sua avó ficou de vir te buscar para ir ao cinema. – disse e ela levantou na hora, saindo da sala me dando um aceno animado. Edward fechou a porta. – Pronta?

\- Não vai se aquecer de novo? – perguntei achando graça que mesmo dolorido, ele não dava o braço a torcer.

\- Essa manhã não foi aquecimento o suficiente?

\- Você é quem sabe. – sorri e fui para meu iPod, colocando a música no ponto. – Vamos fazer as duas partes iniciais e depois vamos passar a terceira parte. Espero que amanhã já tenhamos passado por toda música.

\- Você dança bem. Aquilo foi impressionante.

\- Aquilo o quê? – retruquei confusa e ele tentou dar uma imitada, me fazendo praticamente chorar de rir. – Foi muito ruim assim?

\- Não, mas como você não está acostumado a pegar a coreografia só de olhar, ficou engraçado. Acho que com o tempo, você vai estar dançando tanto que vai ser natural. – retruquei e dei play na música. Edward me surpreendeu ao fazer a fazer todas as partes sem errar, sem me deixar cair e ignorei os arrepios que senti ao ter seu toque mais firme em mim, na minha cintura e eu estava nervosa quando expliquei a parte que estou deitada no chão e ele me erguerá. – Vou abrir as pernas, passar pelas suas coxas e você vai me erguer...

\- Eu te seguro onde? – perguntou e senti minhas bochechas corar.

\- Pouco acima da minha bunda. – expliquei e a coreografia era romântica, mas misteriosamente estava ficando sexy e eu estava gostando muito do resultado final. – Vamos tentar? – perguntei ofegante, não pela dança, todo esse contato físico estava me afetando mais do que realmente deveria, afinal, estou acostumada a ter esses contatos com outros dançarinos.

Edward não quis parar de ensaiar até a noite, o que foi bom, porque quanto mais repassávamos a música, mais a dança ficava certinha, mais no ritmo que planejei e mais confortáveis com o outro conseguíamos ficar. Oito da noite, deitamos no chão, exaustos. Incrivelmente, dançar colocou um pouco do meu estresse para fora, mas eu ainda estava um pouco chateada com o que aconteceu mais cedo e me perguntei se Rosalie era sempre assim ou foi apenas um dia ruim para todo mundo, o que acontece nas relações de trabalho e pessoais.

\- Estou morrendo de fome. – disse do seu lugar do chão, na posição que deitávamos durante a dança duas vezes. – Vou olhar alguma coisa para pedir comida.

\- Eu preciso cozinhar. Fazer pão. – suspirei e virei de lado. – Quando estou muito estressada, preciso fazer algo que coloque minha força para fora, como cozinhar.

\- Pão? Tipo para acompanhar carne assada e molho?

\- E alguma salada.

\- Poxa vida, vamos para cozinha. Estou estressado, preciso comer. – disse rindo e ficou de pé comigo. – Vou tomar banho e nos encontramos na cozinha.

Vi que Edward fez uma careta ao ver seu telefone celular e até o meu tinha ligações perdidas da Rosalie, mas não quis ligar de volta antes de tomar banho. Lavei meu cabelo, coloquei uma calça de malha fina com uma camisetinha, desci de chinelo e encontrei a sala meio cheia. Os pais de Edward estavam sentados no sofá negro que era maravilhoso. Alice estava no mesmo sofá que Rosalie. Emmett saiu da cozinha com algumas garrafas de cerveja.

\- Como você está, querida? – Esme levantou. – O vídeo é simplesmente angustiante. Chegaram a pisar em você?

\- Edward não deixou, mas foi bem perto. – retribui seu abraço. – Estou bem. Tem alguma coisa online? – perguntei pensando no meu pai. Ele poderia não ver, mas Seth sim. Até mesmo Jacob. Alguém da cidade faria questão de contar.

\- Tem muita coisa online. – Rosalie murmurou e apenas lhe dei um olhar insignificante.

\- Os fãs clubes oficiais do papai estão revoltados. – Alice disse e senti uma dor de cabeça me consumindo, meus olhos estavam até doendo. Peguei uma garrafa de cerveja do balde que Emmett levou para sala. Edward desceu a escada e franziu o cenho para sua família.

\- Pensei ter dito que queria ficar sozinho. – disse e engasguei com a minha cerveja. Ele ainda estava com raiva.

\- Você disse que poderíamos vir se não fosse a trabalho. – Emmett rebateu tranquilamente. Edward não falou nada, virou para Alice.

\- Oi filha. Como foi o cinema?

\- Adorei o filme, quero ver de novo com minhas amigas. – Alice parecia ser sempre animada.

Silenciosamente, sai da sala. Eles não eram minha família para dar atenção e precisava comer. Edward apareceu também e abriu a porta da dispensa. Procuramos ingredientes para fazer o pão e ele tirou um grande pedaço de carne do congelador. Encontrei um pacotinho de fermento biológico que faltava uma semana para vencer, era o único e agradeci a minha sorte. Alice veio para cozinha, curiosa sobre o que estávamos fazendo e logo todos os outros estavam espalhados ao redor. Edward conversou calmamente com seus pais e irmão, mas estava ignorando Rosalie. Enquanto a carne descongelava no micro-ondas, comecei a fazer o pão com Alice. Ela adorou sovar a massa comigo e Esme tomou notas da minha receita. Deixei a massa descansando e temperei a carne, começando a cortar os temperos do molho junto com Edward. Eu e ele não nos falamos, mas estávamos trabalhando em sincronia.

Quando o pão ficou pronto, a carne foi para o forno e ela já estava pré-cozida, dica de Esme e segui, porque o jantar que ela fez estava delicioso, então obviamente ela entendia muito de cozinha. Ela foi secretária por toda sua vida, já era aposentada. Carlisle ainda não. Mas ele era um editor de livros, parecia bem conceituado na sua área. Alice arrumou a mesa para todos e me senti um pouco nervosa de tê-los provando minha comida. Bebi mais uma cerveja para me deixar mais sonolenta, por algum motivo ainda estava nervosa, muito ansiosa para ter aprovação deles de alguma forma depois do estresse de hoje. Coloquei o pão cortado no centro, a carne, molho, milho cozido e também uma vasilha com molho extra. Edward abriu um vinho, botou cerveja na mesa, suco e refrigerante. Aceitei a taça de vinho que me serviu e comecei a comer, honestamente, estava melhor do que esperava.

\- Está muito bom, que pão macio. Acho que vou passar a fazer em casa, deixar de comprar no mercado. – Esme disse pegando mais um pedaço. – Ele fica duro no dia seguinte?

\- Não sei. – respondi honestamente. – Normalmente quando o fazia em casa, não sobrava nada para o dia seguinte. O filho da noiva do meu pai tem um apetite de adolescente ainda.

\- Quantos anos ele tem? – Rosalie perguntou ainda comendo.

\- Ele fez dezenove agora, está no primeiro ano da universidade. – respondi meio curiosa sobre seu interesse.

\- Ele é tipo irmãozinho ou algo mais? Apenas curiosa. – disse como se já se desculpasse pela sua insinuação. Bebi minha cerveja e limpei meu prato, levantando e catando de quem já tinha terminado. – Bella? Eu só...

Ignorei e comecei a limpar a louça. Logo Esme trouxe mais coisas e terminamos de lavar e vi que Edward estava secando. Ele estava tão quieto que mal percebi sua presença. Assim que tudo estava limpo, me despedi de Esme e Carlisle, sorrindo para os agradecimentos pela comida. Emmett me deu um abraço gentil e me despedi de Rosalie, ignorando sua tentativa de conversa. Alice subiu comigo para dormir, ela veio falando animada e pulou na minha cama comigo e ela era uma menina tão doce, tão animada, que mesmo cansada, não me importei de ouvir suas ideias bem maluquinhas e foi bem gostoso perceber sua animação com as férias, a festa na piscina que estava programando com suas amigas para antes da turnê e em algum momento, eu e ela adormecemos. Acordei no meio da noite sentindo alguém no quarto. Edward sussurrou que estava levando-a para cama e me perguntei porque ele ainda estava acordado naquela hora, curiosidade, porque não era da minha conta.

\- Volte a dormir. – ele disse baixinho e encostou minha porta, levando sua filha no colo.

Fechei meus olhos e tive sonhos estranhos de dançar nos braços dele.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

\- BOM DIA! - Alice estava gritando na minha cama, pulando no espaço vazio e me batendo com o travesseiro. - Hora de acordar, dorminhoco! - me bateu novamente.

\- Já estou acordando. - resmunguei fingindo dormir novamente, quando ela veio me bater, agarrei sua cintura e comecei um ataque impiedoso de cosquinhas. Alice gritou e tentou fugir, implorando que parasse. - Trégua? - perguntei beijando a pontinha do seu nariz. - Todo mundo já acordou?

\- Bella já saiu, ela tinha que fazer seus cabelos e acho que a maquiagem. - respondeu agarrando meus cabelos. - Tia Rosalie me deixou a missão de te acordar, tomar café-da-manhã e irmos para o local da gravação. - disse ficando de joelhos na cama e pulou para o chão. Saiu saltitando para seu quarto, provavelmente se arrumar.

Levantei, entrei no chuveiro e comecei a me arrumar. Me olhei no espelho e tentei ajeitar meu cabelo, mas estava muito grande e não daria tempo de cortar. Meu figurino estava no local da gravação, então, só coloquei uma camiseta, jeans e tênis depois de passar desodorante e perfume.

\- PAI! ESTOU PRONTA! - Alice gritou da cozinha, fechei as portas dos quartos e vi que o quarto que Bella estava ocupando parecia intocado. Ela costuma deixar tudo arrumado por onde passa. Desci e vi que tinha ovos com bacon no aquecedor. Alice estava fazendo torradas. Comemos com suco, escovei meus dentes e fiz minha filha sorrir pra mim para que pudesse verificar se a boca dela estava bem limpinha.

Era raro sair sozinho com Alice e por isso estava grato por aquele momento. Abaixei a capota do meu audi e fomos cantando suas músicas favoritas, apreciando o sol quente e as ruas livres. Chegamos meia hora depois e logo entramos, o local estava com toda produção a pleno vapor. Eric e a nova assistente, Ângela, nos receberam.

Alice foi direto para sua Tia Rosalie que parecia discutir algo com Laurent, mas não era nada sério. Emmett me deu um largo sorriso quando me viu e olhei para o outro lado do salão e vi Bella com um roupão imenso, com uma garota ajoelhada na sua frente, jogando um spray nas pernas torneadas e lindas da minha companheira de dança.

\- Sua roupa está aqui. - Emmett me levou para uma das salas na lateral. Troquei de roupa, vestindo um colete cinza, camisa branca tão bem passada e engomada que estava difícil movimentar meus braços. Sentei nas cadeiras altas com a maquiadora veio para deixar minha pele cheia de merdas que me incomodavam. Era para não deixar a pele brilhando. Apesar de todos os ambientes estarem climatizados, era importante não ficar todo suado.

\- Estamos todos prontos. - Rosalie bateu na porta. - Está lindo, cunhado. - disse sorridente. Ela estava uma pilha de ansiedade. - Bella está pronta, seu figurino é simplesmente perfeito para toda dança.

Eu estava muito nervoso, com medo de errar a coreografia e por isso logo saí da pequena sala. Parei no canto para fazer as fotografias promocionais sozinho, logo o fotógrafo pediu que Bella viesse também. Ela tirou o roupão, Ângela foi rápida em pegar e chupei meu lábio para me impedir de soltar um comentário sobre seu figurino.

Era azul claro, com uma saia cetim e um busto que parecia um espartilho que deixava os seios com uma curva impressionante. Seus lábios cheios estavam brilhando, deveria ser gloss, seus cílios também pareciam diferentes, não sabia dizer como. Abri um sorriso tímido ao ser pego avaliando e ela piscou. Em uma semana treinando essa dança, mergulhados no ensaio, também foi possível conhecê-la bem e ver o quanto é bonita, engraçada e dedicada ao seu trabalho.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados com os pedidos do fotógrafo com algumas fotos e em todas elas, seu rosto não estaria evidenciado. Ela fez um take sozinha. Fizemos um ensaio geral, não errei nenhum passo de dança, mas porra, tinha muita gente ali, me assistindo como uma espécie de atenção exagerada.

\- Finge que estamos sozinho. - Bella sussurrou me olhando atentamente. - Esquece todos eles, olhe só para mim.

Nos separamos quando Laurent pediu para nos posicionar e respirei fundo algumas vezes, concentrando minha atenção no sorriso maroto que brotava nos seus lábios. Andei os passos certos até o centro da pista, ela veio, sorrindo, ergueu meu queixo e ajeitou minha postura, conseguindo colocar nossas mãos nos lugares certos e começamos a dançar com a música tocando muito alto no salão e a equipe de filmagem ao nosso redor.

Bella sussurrou para me concentrar nela e sorri, seguindo os passos e fizemos a coreografia pelo chão, no salão e eu não conseguia manter minha seriedade ao pegá-la e admirar sua dança, com o misto de romantismo e sensualidade. No final, ergui-a e esfreguei meu nariz no seu, sabendo que faltava apenas alguns acordes para música encerrar, fizemos o último passo, caímos para o chão e ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito. As luzes apagaram e reacenderam no momento que Laurent gritou "corta".

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Ângela, Eric, meus pais e toda equipe estavam de pé aplaudindo. Bella fez uma reverência engraçada e me obrigou a fazer uma também, porém, ainda havia um monte de takes e detalhes para gravar e a cada vez que repetimos a coreografia, esquecia meus modos e a pegava ainda mais com força e vontade, não posso ignorar meus hormônios e meu desejo, sou um homem de sangue quente. Quando ouvimos que já era o suficiente, estávamos todos cansados e famintos. Bella e eu estávamos dividindo a mesma sala, então, esperei que ela se arrumasse, então também troquei de roupa.

\- Reservei mesa para todos no restaurante que você adora. Churrasco para todos. - Rosalie apareceu quando estava colocando meu tênis. - Laurent vai com sua equipe, nossa equipe e família.

\- Parece ótimo pra mim.

Alice estava pendurada nas costas de Bella como uma mochila, minha filha é muito amorosa e sou orgulhoso disso. Recolhemos nossas coisas e fiz sinal para as duas me seguirem, em direção ao carro.

\- Acho melhor Bella ir conosco assim você poderá dar carona a minha amiga, Tanya. Você lembra dela? - Rose parou no meio do caminho.

\- Dê carona à sua amiga você mesma.

Tanya Denali é amiga de Rosalie, modelo e atriz, pessoa que minha cunhada estava tentando usar para desvincular a imagem de Bella como meu interesse romântico. E eu não gosto desse tipo de marketing, ainda que Tanya estava querendo um jogo real. Já pedi que Rosalie não fizesse, porém, ela só costuma me ouvir quando perco a paciência, acabo brigando com meu irmão também.

Respondi as perguntas sobre Bella e quem ela era nas minhas redes sociais e não pedi desculpas a nenhum filho da puta que a derrubou no chão e quase a pisoteou como um tapete. Rosalie está com medo e até entendo. Anos atrás, me envolvi com minha co-compositora. Nós tentamos um relacionamento e eu estava perdido, além das brigas, realmente não posso dizer o que aquela mulher conseguia extrair o pior de mim.

Nosso rompimento foi rude. Pediu que escolhesse entre ela e minha filha. Sei que apenas apontei para porta. Lembro claramente de estar muito chapado, Kate e eu consumimos uma quantidade insana de maconha. Eu estava ruindo antes de começar. Ela me processou por tantos motivos que não sei explicar. Também levou minha cunhada e meu irmão para uma teia de traições.

Emmett ficava tão chapado quanto eu naquela época, nós nos movemos em sincronia. Sei do amor intenso que sente por Rosalie, porque sinto e de alguma forma, isso me faz amar também, mas a personalidade dela a torna não sexualmente atraente para mim, o que não aconteceu com Kate. Nós três chapados resultou em uma traição por parte de Emmett.

E eu permiti que minha namorada chupasse meu irmão gêmeo porque era sua fantasia. Foi uma merda. A culpa doeu como se um prédio tivesse desabado. Rosalie saiu de casa, tudo ficou fodido. Então sim, ela tem medo de qualquer mulher que eu venha ter uma conexão, porque acredita que Emmett também terá. É uma besteira. Um erro não justifica outros. Nenhuma outra mulher na minha vida vai merecer pagar por algo que não fez. Apesar de achar Bella muito atraente, acabamos de nos conhecer.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Bella começou a cantar a música favorita da minha filha: Firework da Katy Perry. Minha mãe estava rindo, ela acabou vindo conosco para ajudar Bella a prender seu cabelo, porque estava com muito produto e ficou muito cheio nas últimas vezes que gravamos. Alice estava saltando ao meu lado, acenando para os motoristas e fazendo careta para seu tio no carro de trás.

Pelo retrovisor, vi minha mãe dividir e trançar o longo cabelo castanho dela. Olhei para sua nuca pálida e pensei besteiras… Parei o carro no estacionamento do restaurante, dei a mão a Alice, ela estava com energia de sobras. Vi Jasper, irmão de Rosalie, sentado no seu skate nos aguardando.

\- Oi, Jas. - Alice chutou seu skate, fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão. - Fracote.

\- Oi, Alice. - ele parecia exasperado. - Oi, todo mundo!

Esperamos todos os carros pararem, o grupo se reunir, o restaurante terminar de preparar a grande mesa e finalmente entramos. Eu vi Bella pendurada em cada palavra que Eric lhe dava e riu da sua piada. Ângela que também estava ouvindo corou até a raiz. Na distribuição dos lugares, sentei de um lado com Alice, logo alguém puxou a cadeira do meu lado. Tanya. Olhei para Rosalie, que desviou o olhar fingindo conversar com Esme.

Bella e Ângela sentaram na minha frente. Troquei uma conversa educada com a loira do meu lado, ela era linda, simpática também, mas o fato de aceitar o joguinho da minha cunhada não me agradava. No fim, acabei ficando isolado, respondendo as perguntas que me faziam, posei para fotos e dei autógrafos para cada um que me abordou.

\- Vamos esticar? - Emmett perguntou. Eu sabia que ele queria relaxar tanto quanto eu. Adoraria continuar curtindo com a equipe, porque merecíamos.

\- Não, cara. - disse olhando rápido para onde Tanya conversava com Rosalie. - Não to afim de fazer parte daquilo, to meio cansado e queria só curtir.

\- Vou deixar as duas em casa e passo lá.

\- Tem certeza? Ainda tenho uma hóspede. Não quero que Rose ganhe ainda mais combustível nisso… - disse enfiando minhas mão no bolso.

\- Vou lidar com isso.

Despedi-me dos meus pais e da Alice. Ela e Jasper fariam uma festa de pijama com meus pais. Vi Rosalie tentar configurar que Tanya ou Ângela viesse comigo, obviamente, todos perceberam e quando me dei conta, Bella já havia pego um táxi e ido embora sozinha. Totalmente sem necessidade com meu carro vazio. Dei um único olhar a meu irmão. Ele não gosta quando explodo com sua mulher, mas ela tinha que parar.

\- Você precisa parar. - foi tudo que eu disse. - Não quero ninguém na minha casa amanhã. - disse antes de dar as costas e entrar no meu carro sozinho, dando partida e me senti meio preocupado.

Bella era adulta, mas não conhecia a cidade. Quando Eric se mudou pra cá para trabalhar comigo, fiz questão de ensinar todos os atalhos e macetes de andar na selva que é Los Angeles. Minha equipe é minha família, vivemos muito tempo na estrada e precisamos dessa conexão. Eric morou comigo até ter seu próprio espaço e garanti aos pais dele que estava tudo bem. Nao faria diferente com nenhum novo membro.

Cheguei no meu condomínio, diminuindo a velocidade pelas ruas quando a vi andando pela calçada. Que porra? Parei do seu lado e ela se assustou, relaxando quando me reconheceu e veio para o carro.

\- O segurança não deixou o táxi passar porque ninguém atendeu na casa. Ele me deixou vir sozinha. - disse explicando porque estava a pé com sua mochila.

\- Não era pra ter vindo sozinha e de táxi. Totalmente nada a ver, sério. Rosalie é totalmente sem noção.

\- Aquilo estava me irritando, ela é minha chefe, não posso explodir novamente.

\- Eu sou o chefe. Meu irmão iria vir, mas, estou meio cansado. Quero beber alguma coisa e só relaxar.

Entramos em casa e subimos, cada um em uma escada e na direção oposta dos quartos. Fiquei nu, tomei banho e me joguei na cama, ainda sem roupa, lendo minhas mensagens, eram muitas e perdi bastante tempo. Meu irmão acabou enviando uma mensagem dizendo que era melhor ir para casa, com certeza ele e Rosalie brigaram. Eu precisava contar a Bella que não era um problema pessoal e como chefe dessa equipe, preciso impor limites. Rosalie tinha direito em sentir insegurança depois de uma traição, mas infelizmente, ninguém além de nós devemos sofrer com isso.

E eu já pedi perdão.

Ou ela segue em frente ou nunca iremos superar isso. Não posso culpar o excesso de cannabis no sistema. Emmett estava com saudade de ser solteiro. E eu era um idiota. Ponto. Depois de quase uma hora cansado e tentando dormir, sem nenhum sucesso, levantei, vesti uma roupa e desci para buscar alguma bebida para acompanhar com meu baseado.

Peguei uma cerveja e vi que as luzes da casa da piscina estavam acesas, olhei e vi Bella encolhida em um sofá, com uma garrafa de cerveja na sua frente. Levei minha bebida e meu cigarro pronto para fora, atravessei o jardim e sentei na poltrona.

\- Muito cansado para dormir? - perguntou parecendo exausta.

\- Tentei por quase uma hora, vou dar uma ajudinha. - mostrei meu baseado. - Vai te incomodar?

\- Só se não dividir comigo.

\- Você fuma? - perguntei realmente surpreso.

\- Costumava fumar escondido no telhado da minha casa, com minha vizinha e melhor amiga. - disse e acendi o baseado, dando uma tragada. - Era bom para relaxar, mas não é um vício. Até porque meu pai simplesmente me sufocaria até minha vida sair pelos meus olhos. - disse e deu uma tragada. Foi sensual ver meu baseado na sua boca.

\- Já foi um vício. Muito grande, por sinal. Fiquei um bom tempo sem fumar, sem beber, foi uma desintoxicação e só voltei quando tive certeza que podia ter controle. Quando isso não era uma rotina.

\- Acho que existem muitos meios de relaxar, só uma opção mais…

Sexo. Nada melhor que sexo até perder os sentidos para relaxar. Nós ficamos em silêncio, tragando e bebendo, já podia sentir meus músculos relaxando conforme apreciava a noite. Em dado momento, levantei para buscar mais bebida, peguei uma garrafa de vodka e deixamos a cerveja de lado, fumando.

\- Abre a boca. - pedi e ela obedeceu, soprei a fumaça e inalou. - Bom. - rindo, se inclinou sobre mim com as mãos no meu peito e soprou de volta. Ela caiu desajeitada de volta para seu lugar e vi seu sutiã de renda espreitar pela sua blusinha branca.

Nós bebemos meia garrafa antes de pedir que a ajudasse a chegar em seu quarto porque estava tonta demais. Subimos as escadas juntos, levei-a para seu quarto e quando estava segura lá dentro, andei até o meu e me joguei na cama. Quando acordei, estava com ressaca, mas tenho algo bom em lidar com ela: comer.

Estava atrasado para o ensaio geral, tomei banho e troquei de roupa, descendo a escada e encontrei-a na cozinha, bebendo água. Sua bolsa estava em cima da mesa e usava leggins pretas, uma camisa branca bem grande e tênis. Seu sorriso sonolento era a prova de que não acordou há muito tempo.

\- Eu ia te chamar, estamos atrasados. - disse me oferecendo dois analgésicos.

\- Estou morrendo de fome. - disse depois de tomar o remédio.

Ao invés de escolher o Audi e por estar sozinho com ela, peguei o Hummer, eu só tinha esses dois carros, ao contrário de muitos outros, fiz como quase todo pai americano: um carro para trabalhar e outro para passeio. Temos mais dois carros da empresa, de uso para shows e trabalhos no modo geral. Parei em uma lanchonete no caminho, grato que o clima entre nós dois não estava estranho depois de ontem. Bella foi rodopiando na minha frente e tirei uma foto do seu estado animado demais para quem bebeu tanto quanto um pirata em um dia ruim.

\- O que vai querer comer? - perguntei abrindo o cardápio na porta.

\- Frango defumado com cream cheese, salada e pão de centeio. Suco de laranja. E você?

\- Um de almôndegas e outro de filé, pão italiano e Coca-Cola. Sem salada.

Bella foi para o balcão fazer nossos pedidos e vi que a outra menina no caixa estava me filmando, ela não estava pedindo uma foto com ela ou sei lá, um autógrafo. Apenas me filmando por ser um alienígena com fome em uma boa lanchonete. Decidi ignorar porque se eu peço para encerrar, uma legião de pessoas irão dizer que sou estúpido e não sei tratar meus fãs muito bem. Quando percebi que Bella estava quase pagando nosso lanche, entreguei uma nota para menina que nos atendeu e sorri. Agarrei a nota com a senha e fomos para o canto.

\- Estou realmente com muita fome.

\- Vamos comendo no carro. - sorri e olhei meu celular, havia mensagens de Aro, Victória, Rose e até dos meus pais. - O mundo deve estar acabando.

\- Podemos te passar a coreografia depois.

\- Só temos um ensaio por dia e algumas semanas antes da turnê, não dá mais para perdermos tempo. - respondi pegando nossos lanches e saímos da lanchonete. Novamente ela meio que foi pulando na frente, roubando algumas batatas fritas do meu lanche.

Durante o caminho para o estúdio que alugamos para os ensaios gerais da turnê, ela me dava pedaços do meu sanduíche enquanto dirigia, minha fome era grande demais para simplesmente esperar para comer. Estacionei nos fundos, saímos e vi que o local já estava cheio. Contratamos um cara para fazer as filmagens, toda preparação da turnê será fotografado e filmado. Será intenso. Também havia Ângela e Eric, com seus dois telefones cada nas mãos.

Os dançarinos estavam se aquecend preparador de tempo também. Tenho diariamente a partir de hoje, ensaio com os vocais, depois com os instrumentos, ensaio de dança e um ensaio geral no fim do dia. Nós nos separamos e enquanto ouvia o que Eric tinha para me atualizar porque não li minhas mensagens, observei Bella cumprimentar os meninos e senti a mesma inquietação ao olhar para um dos dançarinos. James.

Todos os dançarinos foram verificados. Aro costumava lidar com essa merda já que seu irmão era um detetive e conseguia verificar os antecedentes de cada um, então, eu fazia questão de não ter nenhum cara com passado estranho como perseguir mulheres ou ser um estuprador em potencial. Sei lá. Há mulheres na equipe.

Nós viajaremos todos juntos, ficaremos nos mesmos hotéis e trabalharemos juntos por mais de um ano. Será bem difícil conviver com uma pessoa com passado duvidoso. Andei calmamente cumprimentando as pessoas e segui para o breve aquecimento que um dos meninos comandou, acho que seu nome era Mike.

O preparador apertou o sinal do tempo e a música da abertura começou a tocar, Bella fez uns passos de ballett, dançando no meio, logo o garoto chamado Paul entrou, ela fez sinal para ele corresponder sua dança de um forma mais desleixada. Assisti com cuidado, se era realmente aquilo que eu queria para abertura. Esse álbum mais pop mostra uma mudança sonora na minha carreira, fugindo do estereótipo que mídia colocou em mim como o "novo John Meyer". Não. Sou Edward Cullen. Quero que a mudança seja completa.

Foi desgastante estar a maior do dia dentro do estúdio, seguindo para os ensaios, mas eu estava grato pela equipe profissional de primeira que estava trabalhando comigo porque o primeiro ensaio geral foi espetacular e eu estava extasiado. Era quase oito da noite quando finalizamos o primeiro dia. Minha mãe enviou uma mensagem que tinha espaguetti com almôndegas, nhoqui com três sabores de cobertura e pão de alho na sua casa.

E era pra levar Bella. Disse que era para levar minha hóspede mesmo a força porque tinha um monte de desculpas a dar. Rosalie também. Bella estava no canto, falando com os meninos.

\- Vamos jantar? - perguntei ao ver James debruçado sobre o parapeito da escada com o olhar direcionado aos seios dela cobertos por um top azul marinho.

\- Claro. - me deu um sorriso e virou para os caras. - Hoje foi demais, ansiosa para amanhã. Qualquer coisa, só ligar para Eric e nós vamos nos falando. - disse e deu um abraço rápido em cada, amigável, vestiu sua camisa e veio. - Vamos comer o quê?

\- O que sente sobre massas?

\- Nada melhor que carboidratos para retribuir tudo que perdi de caloria no ensaio hoje. Esses garotos tem muita disposição e de ressaca, me senti lenta. Nunca mais vou beber assim antes de um ensaio, prometo. - abri a porta do carro para ela e ri.

\- Não vi nada errado no seu desempenho. Achei a abertura simplesmente incrível, vamos trabalhar nos passos de Mike. Ele ainda parece muito programado para bancar o desleixado. - disse e vi que ela estava tomando notas sobre o que eu realmente queria. Nós ficamos falando sobre os ensaios no carro e como não conhecia o caminho para casa da minha mãe, sequer se deu conta até que chegamos lá.

\- Não acho que vai ser uma boa ideia. Rosalie está muito preocupada que aconteça algo entre nós e não quero que tenhamos mais problemas, acho que vamos nos dar muito bem juntos e a equipe precisa estar em harmonia. - disse se recusando a sair do carro. - E eu já consegui um lugar para ficar. Ângela ofereceu seu quarto extra de forma permanente, será um arranjo muito bom já que estaremos trabalhando juntos pelo próximo ano. - tagarelou e revirei os olhos, saindo do carro, abri sua porta e a peguei no colo, botei no chão. - Edward, olha, não posso me dar ao luxo de ter problemas no meu primeiro emprego da minha vida adulta. Imagina se preciso de uma carta de recomendação no futuro?

\- E terá uma maravilhosa. Você não precisa se mudar, a casa é minha, a equipe é minha e agora você é minha amiga, então, a palavra final disso tudo é minha. - disse meio cansado daquele discurso.

Bella ergueu o dedo, com seu temperamento começando a explodir.

\- Escute bem, Edward…

Revirei os olhos, abaixei e a peguei pelas pernas, jogando em cima do meu ombro, agarrei sua bolsa e travei o carro, seguindo para casa pelo caminho de pedras ignorando seus gritos e socos nas minhas costas. Ela agarrou minha bunda, me fazendo rir e dei um tapa de leve na sua. Ela gritou e tentou me chutar. Abri a porta e minha filha estava me olhando como se eu fosse um neandertal, provavelmente porque eu parecia um. Coloquei Bella no chão e ganhei um soco peito. Porra! Que força!

\- Acalme-se ou te darei vacina contra raiva. - disse segurando seus braços, ganhei uma mordida. - Merda, Bella. Isso realmente doeu.

\- Own, coitadinho dele. - me esquivei da joelhada que ganharia nas bolas.

\- Trégua? - sugeri dando um risinho pelo seu grunhido irritado.

\- Só porque estou com fome. Da próxima vez que me jogar sobre seus ombros, não vai gostar do resultado. - ameaçou e dei os ombros, aceitando o desafio.

Alice me abraçou e deu um beijo em Bella dizendo que minha mãe estava com o jantar atrasado. As duas foram para cozinha e me dirigi para sala. Meu pai estava sentado na sua poltrona, vendo jogo. Meu irmão estava no outro sofá. Me joguei entre eles e agradeci quando Alice trouxe uma lata de refrigerante e um copo de água. Nunca fui muito fã de esportes, mas sempre acompanhei meu irmão nos jogos.

Emmett queria ser jogador profissional e sofreu uma lesão durante a seu período no time da Universidade. Foi um período muito difícil para nós dois porque sempre vivemos na expectativa da sua carreira. Era um sonho. Ao mesmo tempo surgiu a oportunidade de lançar minha primeira música. Agarrei porque um de nós teria que subir na vida.

Bella e Rosalie saíram da cozinha, ambas com olhos vermelhos, pareciam que tinham chorado, mas pareciam bem uma com a outra. As duas me deram bonitos sorrisos e dei um tapinha do meu lado do sofá. Bella sentou com sua taça de vinho branco, me ofereceu um gole e estava do jeito que minha mãe gostava: doce e gelado.

Bebi mais um pouquinho e relaxei no sofá. Bella estava cansada, era possível ver seus olhos ameaçando fechar enquanto assistíamos o jogo, cada grito que meu irmão dava, pulava suavemente do meu lado. Quando finalmente minha mãe nos chamou para jantar, sorri ao ver minha filha com um chapéu de chef e um avental grande. Minha pequena garota era tudo na minha vida.

\- Espero que apreciem e aprovem, porque Alice estava ansiosa com essa receita. Vou embalar para que Jasper possa provar também!

A comida da minha mãe estava deliciosa e eu comi três vezes cada prato. Ajudei com a louça. Bella lavou e eu sequei. Nós trabalhamos juntos conversando sobre besteiras. Ela gritou quando joguei água gelada nela e espirrou espuma para todo lado. Revidando, bateu na pia cheia de água e nos molhou, jogando água para fora das cubas, molhando o chão e tudo ao redor.

\- Meu Deus. Sua mãe vai nos matar! - disse com a mesma expressão de pânico que eu tinha no meu rosto. Minha mãe não gostava de bagunça na sua cozinha.

\- Vou pegar as toalhas, feche a porta. - disse rápido e ela foi correndo e escorregando pela cozinha, virou a chave e tapou a boca para não rir. Peguei várias toalhas e comecei a secar o chão enquanto ela terminava de guardar o que ficou de fora. Fizemos um trabalho eficiente porque depois que terminamos e liberamos a porta, minha mãe não comentou nada.

Alice arrumou suas coisas e nós saímos de lá já bem tarde. As meninas foram falando sobre maquiagem e eu ri, porque apesar de Alice ter Rosalie e minha mãe em sua vida, fico feliz quando pode ter momentos assim, conversando com outra mulher sobre assuntos que não consigo entender na sua totalidade. Bella aparenta ser bem vaidosa e disse que ensinaria vários truques para minha filha.

Fui deixado de lado quando elas foram para o quarto da Bella. Tomei banho, vesti meu pijama e fui até Alice. Sua cama estava vazia. Bati suavemente na porta do quarto da Bella. Elas estavam dormindo, com várias revistas e maquiagens pela cama. Resolvi deixar Alice lá, fechei a porta e fui para minha cama.

A semana inteira passou voando e muito cansativa, tive ensaios, entrevistas, lançamos algumas prévias, trabalhamos nos lançamentos, corremos atrás de bombar as redes sociais, participei de um programa de televisão, reunião com a gravadora e também com meus advogados financeiros sobre a turnê. Eu mal tive tempo de curtir minha filha e ela estava de férias, assistindo os ensaios do grupo de dança com Bella ou ficando com minha mãe.

Bella deu entrada na carteira de motorista pelo Estado da Califórnia e o processo foi bem rápido. Ela reclamou bastante quando Rosalie entregou a ela um dos carros, mas, era para facilitar o transporte dela, Ângela e Eric. Na sexta-feira, depois da gravação de um pocket show para uma plataforma streaming, a equipe queria comemorar. Saímos juntos para jantar e depois fui para casa, dormi pesado durante um filme com Alice. Prometi a ela que o final de semana seria inteiramente dela e sua programação.

Acordei na manhã seguinte muito cedo. Achei melhor sair da cama do que simplesmente ceder ao cansaço. Hoje só teremos um ensaio geral porque minha filha organizou com suas amigas uma festa na piscina. E seguiria a risca sua promessa. Desci a escada e encontrei Bella e Alice debruçadas em uma lista.

\- Bom dia, papai. - me deu um abraço apertado. - Estamos verificando a lista de compras uma última vez. Bella vai me levar no mercado. - disse animada.

\- Já falou com Rose hoje? - Bella me serviu uma caneca de café. - O ensaio foi cancelado. - disse e olhei para suas pernas nuas. Seu short jeans era curto e bonito. Suas coxas torneadas eram de matar.

\- Cancelamento… - disse ainda sonolento.

\- Parece que o espaço foi alugado hoje para uma festa e ficou bem em cima da hora para realocar toda estrutura, então, Rosalie cancelou.

\- Não tem problema, era só um ensaio, segunda retornamos com mais garra para compensar. - bebi um pouco mais do meu café. - Cadê todo mundo? - perguntei porque quando acordo sempre há várias pessoas da equipe aqui.

\- Rose aproveitou para ir ao salão, única coisa que sei.

\- Tio Emm foi comprar boias divertidas para minha festa hoje e a vovó está fazendo as saladas de frutas. Vovô deve estar escrevendo, como sempre. - Alice pegou minha caneca e colocou na pia. - Ângela e Eric estão com a van buscando minhas amigas que não tinham como vir. Vá se trocar para ir no mercado com a gente.

Não era meu sinônimo de diversão, mas era o que a minha menina queria e eu podia empurrar o carrinho olhando pra bunda da Bella sem me sentir muito culpado. Tenho conseguido dobrar meu tesão por quase todo o dia, mas não consigo me impedir de flertar. Ela não responde meu flerte, também não empurra, estamos os dois na fase de nos conhecer e nos tornarmos amigos. Ela era uma boa garota.

O caminho para o mercado foi bem rápido, considerando que ainda era bem cedo. Segui para área dos carrinhos observando as duas garotas andando de mãos dadas na minha frente. Senti um puxão no meu coração e desejei poder viver mais momentos como aquele.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice estava rodopiando na minha frente no mercado, ela tinha boa postura, seria uma excelente bailarina. Edward também estava observando sua menina pegar as coisas que precisava toda alegre, sem nem se importar em esperar por nós. Peguei o que estava na lista. Edward encheu o carrinho de cerveja, suco e refrigerante, estava muito quente, o ar condicionado do mercado era bem vindo.

Percebi que algumas pessoas notaram que o homem de boné atrás de mim era o Edward Cullen e vi alguns telefones virados em nossa direção, mas eles estavam fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, decidi fazer o mesmo jogo. Depois da minha franca conversa com Rosalie, estou mais calma e mais aliviada em estar ao redor dele, sem medo de estar cometendo um erro. Edward é um gato, uma boa pessoa. Apesar de pouquíssimo tempo que nos conhecemos, me sinto bem.

\- Acabei a minha parte da lista. - disse virando e despejando os salgadinhos no carrinho. - E vocês?

Edward me deu o quinquagésimo olhar apreciativo do dia. Não há mulher que não sinta lisonjeada com aquele tipo de olhar. Muito diferente de outros caras que me faziam sentir mal e diferente do meu complicado ex-namorado que me fazia sentir uma vagabunda por ser bonita. Edward me faz corar. Eu não sei exatamente como seguir esse joguinho. Não devo, ele é meu chefe. Nós estaremos em turnê e certamente não podemos ficar. Nunca encontrei alguém cujo um simples toque me faz arder.

Durante os ensaios da dança, onde estou mais que acostumada a ter parceiros do sexo masculino, me senti tão excitada. No fim da gravação, minha calcinha era uma bagunça e eu estava mortificada. E ainda teve toda aquela confusão com Rosalie e aquela modelo, Tanya. No fim, quase implorei por um beijo no meio daquela bebedeira. Estou quase sedenta.

\- Gostei desse short. - disse passando a mão na minha cintura. Fiquei na ponta dos pés, ele era uns 30 cm mais alto que eu e beijei sua bochecha, próximo a sua boca. - Gostei muito mais desse beijo.

\- Espertinho.

Alice veio com um monte de balas de diferentes sabores e jogou no carrinho lotado, sorrindo satisfeita. Seguimos para o caixa, ela abraçou a nós dois ao mesmo tempo, agradecendo, ajudando a caixa a passar os produtos. Edward e eu embalamos.

Carregamos para o grande carro todos os nossos suprimentos, eu vi fotógrafos do outro lado da rua. Edward bufou, mandou Alice entrar no carro, terminamos de guardar e fechei o porta malas, dando a volta e entrei no banco da frente, mastigando meu chiclete por já estar nervosa.

\- Não se afaste de novo por causa disso, depois que sair o clipe, você vai ter sua cota também. - disse baixinho e colocou o carro na rua.

\- Não vou, ainda é estranho. Agora que me entendi com Rosalie, estou enxergando algumas coisas com outro olhar, sabe?

\- Eu sei. Aquilo foi uma merda, aprendemos a lição, tudo é diferente agora, como equipe e como família.

Nós mudamos de assunto quando Alice parou de mexer no seu celular e começamos a falar sobre sua festa. Ao chegarmos na casa deles, Emmett estava lá, Esme, Rosalie e Carlisle ocupavam a cozinha. Alice gritou com as boias em diversos formatos. Arrumei as mesas do lado de fora com Ângela e Eric, os copos coloridos, canudos e bebidinhas das meninas nos baldes de gelo cor de rosa que Rosalie trouxe de casa. Do lado de fora, estava tudo decorado para uma perfeita festa na piscina.

Quando mais nova, meu pai jamais permitiu que participasse de festas na piscina, ele tinha muito medo que morresse afogada. Na verdade, ele tinha muito medo que qualquer coisa acontecesse comigo. Mas ele me levava para nadar regularmente, para pescar e temporadas de acampamentos. Como um homem da lei, ele sabia o lado ruim das coisas e estava sempre com medo de me perder.

\- Eu não sei que biquíni usar. - Alice estava histérica.

\- O que aconteceu com maiôs? - Edward perguntou carregando as vasilhas de salada de frutas.

\- Maiô é coisa de criança. Eu tenho dez anos.

\- Você é uma criança, vá colocar seu maiô. - bateu na bunda dela e botou para correr. - Como assim ela não é uma criança? Ela quer me matar.

\- Isso é só o começo. - Carlisle disse. - Sorte que não tive meninas, mas de repente, vocês estavam grandes demais para receber beijos de sua mãe em público ou ser colocado para dormir. Ela sofria. Chorava toda noite.

Edward e Emmett trocaram um olhar, foram para cozinha e agarraram a mãe a mesmo tempo, cada um oferecendo um beijo. Ela riu e ficou emocionada, como se eles ainda fossem dois bebês. Eles eram altos, fortes e provavelmente os gêmeos mais bonitos e bem feitos do mundo. Considerando a beleza que ela tinha e o fato que Carlisle deixava muito garotinho no chinelo, era bem óbvio que seus filhos seriam lindos.

Edward me deu um sorriso de deixar minha calcinha pronta para correr.

\- Vocês não conseguem desviar o olhar do outro. - Rosalie disse atrás de mim e corei. - Eu errei com vocês, fui inadequada e sem razão. Vocês não precisam mesmo começar um relacionamento, mas certamente precisam liberar esse monte de tesão reprimido.

\- Não. Ele é meu chefe e eu acabei de terminar um namoro, preciso de sexo e não de problemas. - fui honesta o suficiente.

\- Como disse, são adultos, devem conversar sobre isso, sabe… Criar regras. - balançou as sobrancelhas e ri, me afastando para colocar um biquíni.

Eu não tinha nenhum maiô comigo. Coloquei um shortinho e uma blusa para não desfilar com minha bunda nua pela casa. Encontrei um lugar pra mim no canto enquanto as meninas chegavam, acompanhadas de outras meninas e algumas de suas mães, mas percebi que Esme desencorajou que ficassem. Dois guardas vidas chegaram, se instalaram e tirei minha blusa, aproveitando o sol.

\- Tem espaço pra mim aí? - Edward perguntou e cheguei para o lado, deixando que deitasse do meu lado. - Elas vão gritar, comer e pular o dia inteiro.

\- Você é um pai maravilhoso por fazer um evento tão legal para ela e suas amigas. - disse e bati minha cerveja na sua. - Ela parece muito feliz.

\- E ela é. E a mais linda de todas. - disse olhando para Alice tirando selfies com suas amigas. A casa estava cheia de meninas gritando, dançando, mergulhando e agindo como quase adolescentes sem ainda serem. Todas elas tinham grandes telefones e maquiagens nas bolsinhas. - Logo ela estará grande demais para que me querer por perto. Vai fazer uma festa dessas cheia de meninos e meninas na fase do flerte. Não gosto de pensar nisso.

\- Sorte a dela que seu pai não é um homem com armas e distintivos para impedir a aproximação dos meninos. - disse rindo.

\- Eu vou comprar uma arma, um teaser e uma espingarda bem grande. Talvez um fuzil também. - resmungou rindo e vimos alguns meninos da turma chegar com seus calções de banho. - Olha só para eles, dez anos e já se acham.

Jasper, irmão caçula da Rosalie de apenas doze anos, chegou e Alice foi animada receber, eles eram melhores amigos e não se desgrudavam em nada. Edward chegou a dizer que um dia eles casariam.

\- É como aquelas histórias dos filmes, bem clichê. Maria também era minha melhor amiga, o destino sabia que não seríamos amigos para sempre que deu um jeitinho de confundir nossos sentimentos, fizemos aquela criatura perfeita. - disse dando uns goles da sua cerveja. - Não tem como não achar aquela menina linda.

\- Ela é, seu babão. - sorri e ele colocou a mão na minha coxa, esfregando suavemente. Olhei para sua mão e depois para os seus olhos. - Tenho uma proposta para te fazer. Podemos conversar mais tarde?

\- Uma proposta boa e indecente? - perguntou com um tom malicioso.

\- Depende do seu ponto de vista, se vai aceitar ou não. - a mão dele subiu um pouco mais. - Mas por hora, comporte-se. Tem muita gente na casa.

Nós passamos o dia na piscina, praticando jogos com as meninas, fazendo campeonatos de dança, competições de sacos, ovo na colher e até uma guerra com pistolas de água. Andamos ao redor da propriedade com jogos e logo percebemos que estávamos atraindo atenção dos vizinhos.

No jardim, brincamos de pique esconde. Eu estava quase vencendo quando Edward dedurou minha posição para vencer o jogo. Muito idiota. Dei a língua. As crianças me derrubaram e foi engraçado perceber o quanto elas queriam ser mocinhas e ao mesmo tempo eram crianças.

Foi um dia cansativo, mas antes do sol se pôr, a maioria havia ido embora. Jasper e Alice estavam na sala brincando enquanto esperavam alguns pais chegar. Nós mudamos a música e trouxemos mais bebidas para fora.

Rosalie pegou uma cerveja e parecia relaxada, diferente do que estava acostumada, mas eu parei de dançar quando Emmett sentou em uma das cadeiras, seu olhar estava na sua mulher, porém eu não queria arrumar problemas. Edward estava me olhando e percebeu meu movimento, bateu no lugar do seu lado. Sentei enrolando minhas pernas.

\- Estou muito curioso. Não quer conversar agora?

\- Está muito cedo. Eu quero poder fugir para meu quarto depois. - sorri timidamente.

\- Definitivamente curioso agora. - disse baixinho e beijou meu pescoço. Pensei que a casa ficaria vazia, mas Emmett teve outra ideia, sem comunicar Edward, chamou uma infinidade de pessoas para casa e de repente, uma festa para adultos começou. - Não saia de perto, ok? Não vou te deixar fugir com essa história por causa da festa.

O problema eram as mulheres. Todas seminuas e muito interessadas nos gêmeos. Eu podia ver o olhar de Rosalie e senti pena e raiva de Emmett. Ele nunca iria crescer? Edward disse algo para seu irmão, que agarrou Rosalie e a beijou de um jeito que fez todo mundo gritar. Ela ficou vermelha de vergonha. Riu e bateu nele, porém, relaxou, também não o deixou sozinho.

Minha ideia de propor a Edward os termos de uma amizade colorida foi apagada quando vi a quantidade de mulher que ele poderia ter sem esforço. Depois de um tempinho circulando na festa, disfarcei e entrei na casa, me sentindo mal. Sou uma mulher bonita, sei disso, meu corpo é torneado, tenho uma bunda mais agradável que a da Kim Kardashian, seios grandes o suficiente para escapar das minhas mãos, perna definida e uma barriga sem gordura. Danço e malho desde nova.

\- Está tudo bem? - Alice perguntou e pulei assustada. - Sua porta estava aberta. Eu ia usar a hidromassagem do papai, mas, estou com sono. Não alcanço para desligar e não posso descer na festa. Pode me ajudar?

\- Claro.

Segui Alice até o quarto do pai dela, passei por um corredorzinho e desci uma escada que dava para sala de massagem, onde ficava a hidro.

\- Você pode usar, ele vai ficar na festa. Não vai se dar conta.

\- Tem certeza? Não vou ter problemas?

\- Claro que não. - sorriu como se eu fosse boba. - Vou dormir, estou cansada. Tem toalhas e roupão no armário.

Tirei minha roupa e entrei na água movimentada, quentinha, fechei meus olhos e descansei. Era delicioso. Meu Deus. Edward era muito sortudo por ter aquela maravilha. Estiquei minhas pernas e ouvi um barulho na escada, olhei e vi Edward ali, com um sorrisinho.

\- Fui dar boa noite a Alice e perguntei se ela sabia onde você estava. - disse e desceu os últimos degraus. - Você fugiu da festa.

\- Amarelei. - encolhi os ombros.

\- Então, nós podemos conversar agora? - perguntou enfiando as mãos no bolso.

\- Quer entrar? - ofereci um banho na sua própria hidromassagem. Edward tirou a bermuda e ficou só de sunga. Babei no seu corpo um pouco antes de sentar na minha frente. - Parece que a casa está cheia.

\- Não é que não goste de festas, mas depois de um dia inteiro com um monte de criança de dez anos, realmente não posso dizer que estava no clima. Emmett é mais festeiro, felizmente ele sabe que precisa cuidar da insegurança da Rose. Ela sempre teve problemas de autoestima. - disse baixinho e pegou no meu pé, massageando. - Fico preocupado com ela, acabo sendo implicante com ele. Mas parecia tudo bem lá quando sai. - deu um aperto suave.

\- Entendi. Isso é interessante… Ela é tão linda. Não parece insegura. - disse pensativa.

\- Então? Vai continuar mantendo minha curiosidade a beira do colapso?

\- Não ria. Eu ia te oferecer algo, mas a festa serviu para abrir meus olhos. - disse baixinho e brinquei com a água.

\- Faça a proposta. - pediu separando meus dedinhos e puxou. Senti uma pontada no meu ventre. - Por favor.

\- Antes de me mudar, sai de um relacionamento bem complicado, longo. Eu não queria estar em um. Mas nesse tempo que tenho estado com você, não posso negar que estou…

\- Atraída? O sentimento é mútuo.

\- Sim. E eu não quero estragar tudo. Não mesmo. Só acho que poderíamos curtir essa atração, separar as coisas, trabalho e a parte que iremos explorar coisas boas, sem compromisso, sem ser um relacionamento sério e assumido…

\- Uma amizade colorida? - perguntou e subiu as mãos pelas minhas panturrilhas, me puxando bruscamente para o seu colo. Agarrei seus ombros. – Gosto da ideia, mas tenho umas regras.

\- Nada de outras pessoas, apenas exclusivos. Sei que não é um compromisso, não fico confortável...

\- Sim, entendo. Também não me sentiria confortável, então, se formos conhecer outras pessoas, seremos sinceros com o outro. – disse baixinho e olhei em seus olhos. – Não vou negar que quero te conhecer, explorar essa atração, mas sem pressão. Não quero a mídia, sua família ou a turnê nos pressionando. Não posso assumir um relacionamento, porque não estou pronta.

\- Tudo bem. – sorriu e me puxou ainda para mais perto. – Posso te beijar agora?

Balancei a minha cabeça positivamente e depois conversaria com ele sobre estar me mudando porque jamais daria certo ficarmos sob o mesmo teto mesmo que a turnê esteja chegando em uma velocidade monstro. No momento, só queria apreciar seus beijos e suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo.


End file.
